


Sign and Instinct

by Hachimen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Saving People Hunting Things, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Terrorists
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimen/pseuds/Hachimen
Summary: ‘ถ้อยคำแรกของคู่ชีวิต’ คือคำพูดที่บ่งบอกถึงคู่ชีวิตของแต่ละคน โดยตัวอักษรเหล่านี้จะปรากฏขึ้นที่ข้อมือซ้ายเมื่อถึงช่วงเวลาหนึ่งของชีวิต อาจปรากฏขึ้นได้ทั้งยามเด็กหรือยามชรา ซึ่งเป็นดั่งเครื่องชี้นำถึงผู้ที่เป็นคู่ชีวิตของแต่ละคนในอนาคต เพราะหลังจากที่ ‘ถ้อยคำ’ นั้นปรากฏขึ้น เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปจะมีบุคคลที่พูดสิ่งเดียวกับถ้อยคำเหล่านี้ และหากบุคคลทั้งสองเอ่ยคำที่ระบุไว้ตามข้อความบนข้อมือตรงกันทั้งคู่ นั้นแสดงถึงว่าบุคคลทั้งสองเป็นคู่ชีวิตของกันและกันและในโลกที่เมื่อถึงจุดๆ หนึ่งในชีวิตที่ทุกคนจะมี ‘ถ้อยคำแรกของคู่ชีวิต’ ปรากฏบริเวณใต้ข้อมือซ้ายนี้ บรูซ เวนย์ ก็ยังคงใช้ชีวิตราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นตามปกติพร้อมกับความลับที่มีเพียงเขากับอัลเฟรดที่รู้(14,269 Thai words)





	1. Hidden

‘ถ้อยคำแรกของคู่ชีวิต’ คือคำพูดที่บ่งบอกถึงคู่ชีวิตของแต่ละคน โดยตัวอักษรเหล่านี้จะปรากฏขึ้นที่ข้อมือซ้ายเมื่อถึงช่วงเวลาหนึ่งของชีวิต อาจปรากฏขึ้นได้ทั้งยามเด็กหรือยามชรา ซึ่งเป็นดั่งเครื่องชี้นำถึงผู้ที่เป็นคู่ชีวิตของแต่ละคนในอนาคต เพราะหลังจากที่ ‘ถ้อยคำ’ นั้นปรากฏขึ้น เมื่อเวลาผ่านไปจะมีบุคคลที่พูดสิ่งเดียวกับถ้อยคำเหล่านี้ และหากบุคคลทั้งสองเอ่ยคำที่ระบุไว้ตามข้อความบนข้อมือตรงกันทั้งคู่ นั้นแสดงถึงว่าบุคคลทั้งสองเป็นคู่ชีวิตของกันและกัน

นักวิทยาศาสตร์มีการค้นพบว่ามนุษย์นั้นมีการปรากฏสัญลักษณ์ที่บ่งชี้ถึงคู่ชีวิตตั้งแต่สมัยโบราณกาลแล้ว เป็นที่ถกเถียงกันทั้งทางวิทยาศาสตร์และทางศาสนาถึงสาเหตุของสัญลักษณ์และข้อความที่ปรากฏบนข้อมือซ้าย ถึงต้นตอของการปรากฏขึ้น หากแต่ยังไม่สามารถพิสูจน์ข้อเท็จจริงนี้ได้อย่างกระจ่างชัดแต่อย่างใด

และในโลกที่เมื่อถึงจุดๆ หนึ่งในชีวิตที่ทุกคนจะมี ‘ถ้อยคำแรกของคู่ชีวิต’ ปรากฏบริเวณใต้ข้อมือซ้ายนี้ บรูซ เวนย์ ก็ยังคงใช้ชีวิตราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นตามปกติ

ถือว่าเป็นเวลายาวนานเลยก็ว่าได้ที่เหล่าปาปารารัสซี่รวมไปถึงสาวๆ ในแวดวงไฮโซพยายามสืบเสาะ สอบถาม หรือพยายามหลอกตะล่อมเจ้าชายแห่งก็อทแธม แต่ต่างก็ไม่ได้ความแต่อย่างใด

ดังนั้นจึงมีทฤษฎีมากมายที่วงการกอสซิปคิดค้นขึ้นมากันอย่างจริงจัง เช่น ‘บรูซ เวนย์อยากให้เป็นการพบกันแบบโรแมนติก’ ‘บรูซ เวนย์ไม่จริงจังกับเรื่องเนื้อคู่’ ‘บรูซ เวนย์อ่านข้อความบนข้อมือไม่ออก’ แต่ทฤษฎีที่เหล่าคนในวงการเห็นพ้องต้องกันมากที่สุดคือ ‘บรูซ เวนย์ไม่มีเนื้อคู่’

สำหรับคนที่ไม่มีเนื้อคู่(ซึ่งเป็นส่วนน้อยของประชากรโลก) คนเหล่านี้จะไม่ปรากฏข้อความใดๆ บนข้อมือตั้งแต่เกิดจนตาย นักวิทยาศาสตร์บางคนกล่าวว่า มีความเป็นไปได้ว่าเนื้อคู่ของคนเหล่านั้นอาจยังไม่เกิดหรืออาจตายไปก่อนที่ตนเกิด หรือก่อนที่ข้อความจะปรากฏ

ในอีกทาง สำหรับบุคคลที่มีข้อความปรากฏขึ้นแล้ว หากเนื้อคู่ได้เสียชีวิตไป ข้อความบนข้อมือจะปรากฏลายเส้นคล้ายโดนขีดคร่าตรงกลางข้อความเป็นแนวยาว ซึ่งการจากกันเช่นนี้นอกจากจะสร้างรอยเพิ่มที่ตัวอักษรแล้วยังมีปฏิกิริยาอื่นๆกับทั้งทางร่างกายและจิตใจอีกด้วย จนบางคนตายตกตามกันไปด้วยภาวะหัวใจล้มเหลวก็มี

แน่นอนว่าการสันนิฐานว่าบรูซไม่มีเนื้อคู่นั้นถือเป็นการคาดเดาที่ผิดประเด็นไปไกล เพราะแท้จริง การที่เขาเก็บงำความลับนี้ไว้มันก็ด้วยเหตุผลง่ายๆ

อย่าง เขาละอายกับข้อความที่ปรากฏ

ถ้อยคำแรกของบรูซนั้นปรากฏขึ้นเมื่อเขาอายุ 12 ปี เขายังจำได้ดีถึงรอยยิ้มราวกับกลั้นน้ำตาเอาไว้ของอัลเฟรด รวมไปถึงถ้อยคำยินดีอันแผ่วเบาและอ่อนโยน และฝ่ามือที่ลูบศีรษะปลอบประโลมเขา

บรูซจำได้ว่า วันนั้นตอนตื่นมาแล้วเห็นตัวอักษรปรากฏบนข้อมือ เขานั้นรู้สึกดีใจขนาดไหน เขารู้สึกว่าโลกใบนี้เหมือนสดใสขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เพราะว่าชีวิตของเขายังมีใครอีกคนที่พร้อมจะอยู่เคียงข้างกับเขาในอนาคต แต่แล้วเมื่อเขาอ่านประโยคนั้นจบ เขาก็รู้สึกราวกับพระเจ้ากลั่นแกล้งเขาอีกหน ทำเอาเขาช็อกนอนซมไปเกือบทั้งอาทิตย์

‘ **Sorry Ma** ’

ประโยคสั้นๆ ง่ายๆ ได้ใจความแต่หาความเข้าใจแทบไม่ได้เลย แถมยังทำเอาเด็กหนุ่มย่างเข้าวัยรุ่นอย่างเขาในตอนนั้นสับสนทางเพศไปชั่วขณะไปเลยด้วยซ้ำ แม้อัลเฟรดจะพยายามบอกเขาว่าอาจเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิด แต่เขาก็อดคิดไม่ได้อยู่ดี จนแล้วจนรอด ท้ายที่สุดเขาก็บอกอัลเฟรดว่าเขาต้องการอะไรบางอย่างปิดข้อมือ

แล้วนับตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นเองที่บรูซ เวนย์สวมสายรัดข้อมือหนังสีดำไว้ที่ข้อมือซ้ายเสมอ

พร้อมกับความลับที่มีเพียงเขากับอัลเฟรดที่รู้

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นี่ก็เป็นฟิคแรกในรอบ...5ปีของเราเอง ผิดถูกตรงไหนบอกกันได้ อาจลงช้าหน่อยเพราะเขียนไม่ค่อยเก่ง แบบว่าฝืดมาก ขั้นต้องเคาะสนิม ยังไงก็เป็นกำลังใจให้ด้วยนะ ชอบกดไลค์ใช่กดเลิฟ :)


	2. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> บรูซ ณ ปัจจุบัน + บ้านค้างคาวเล็กๆ + คลาร์กหน่อยๆ ...ส่วนผสมที่ลงตัว

บรูซจ้องข้อมือซ้ายเขม่งแล้วลอบถอนหายใจเบาๆกับตัวเอง ดิ๊กหันหน้ามามองเขาแล้วเลิกคิ้วขึ้น

วันนี้เป็นวันที่บรูซต้องปลอมตัวออกสืบข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับแก๊งค้าอาวุธเถื่อนที่เพิ่งลักลอบเข้ามาบริเวณท่าเรือเขตทางเหนือ โดยมีดิ๊กที่อาสาเป็นแบคอัพให้ (แม้เขาจะบอกไม่ต้อง แต่ดิ๊กก็มาอยู่ดี)

ตามแผนแล้วเขากับดิ๊กจะมาเจอกันในจุดนัดพบเขตเหนืออีกจุด ด้วยเสื้อโค้ทสีน้ำตาลเก่าๆ เสื้อยืดสีกรมท่า กางเกงยีนส์ขาดๆ รองเท้าผ้าใบที่ส้นแทบเปิดออกและหมวกแก็ปสีน้ำตาลหมองๆ เปลี่ยนลุคเขาให้กลายเป็นคนงานหาเช้ากินค่ำไปทันที เช่นเดียวกับดิ๊กที่มาในเสื้อยืดสีเหลืองแสบตาสกรีนตัวอักษร ‘I HEART Birds’ กับเสื้อวอร์มมหาวิทยาลัยก็อทแธมตัวหลวมโพลกรวมกับเป็นของตกทอดประจำตระกูล กางเกงยีนส์ด่างๆ ดวงๆ และรองเท้าผ้าใบที่ไร้ซึ่งการซักมานานปี

คิดๆ ดู พอมายืนคู่กันแบบนี้เหมือนเขามาออฟเด็กแปลกๆ..

“เบนนี่?” ดิ๊กเอ่ยนามแฝงของเขาขึ้น

“ไม่มีอะไรเกรย์ แค่คิดอะไรเพลินๆ”

“หืม..”ชายหนุ่มที่เขาฝึกมาดีเกินทำหน้าไม่เชื่อเต็มปะดา “เบน จริงๆแล้วเรื่อง-“

“ไม่”

“ก็แค่จะถามว่า-“

“ไม่”

“ผมแค่อยากรู้อ่ะว่า-“

“ไม่”

“บี!”

“ปิดประเด็น” รู้จักกันมานานเขารู้ดีว่าอดีตเด็กในการดูแลคนนี้คิดอะไร

ยิ่งช่วงนี้มีเรื่องที่ถ้อยคำแรกของเดเมี่ยนปรากฏขึ้น คนในตระกูลค้างคาวก็เลยพากันสนใจถ้อยคำแรกของเขาไปด้วย เดเมี่ยนกับดิ๊กนั้นมักจะมาถามเขาเองตรงๆ บ่อยๆ ซึ่งจัดว่าธรรมดา ส่วนวันก่อนเขาก็เห็นเจสันแอบมาถามอัลเฟรด(แต่อัลเฟรดพาไปกินคุกกี้แทน)นั่นก็ไม่เท่าไร แต่เมื่อวาน หลังจากที่เขากลับลาดตะเวน ขณะที่กำลังจะอาบน้ำเขาก็เหลือบไปเห็นกล้องที่แอบติดตรงมุมอ่างล้างหน้า ซึ่งเขาจำได้ว่ามันคือกล้องสอดแนมตัวใหม่ที่ทิมเพิ่งสร้างเสร็จได้ไม่นาน นี่ยังไม่นับรวมการสอดแนมเป็นระยะๆ ตามซอกหลืบของคาสซานดรากับบาร์บาร่าเข้าไปอีก

เขาคิดว่าบางทีก็ฝึกพวกนี้มาดีเกินไปนะ

แต่ถึงให้ตายยังไงเขาก็ไม่บอกเด็ดขาด

“ชริ! ขี้เหนียวไปได้” ดิ๊กบ่นอุบอิบกับตัวเองด้วยใบหน้ามู่ทู่

ถ้าเป็นอัลเฟรด รายนั้นคงเอ็นดูดิ๊กในสภาพนี้อยู่หรอก แต่กับบรูซแล้วรู้สึกหมั่นใส้ตะหงิดๆ อารมณ์ละม้ายคล้ายอยากจับเข้าห้องฝึกหฤโหดอีกสักรอบมากกว่า

ดิ๊กที่เหมือนสัญชาตญาณทำงาน ขนลุกซู่จนตัวสั่นเป็นใบไม้ไหวทันที กระไฟฟ้าในสมองป้อนข้อมูลให้รีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันควัน “เอิ่ม..เบนนี่จ๋า?”

“หืม?”

“เอาเป็นว่า เดี๋ยวผมขอตัวก่อนนะ ก่อนหน้านี้เหมือนน้องดีน้อยเคยบอกว่าอยากได้หนังสือรวมภาพสัตว์กินพืช ผมเห็นแวบๆ ที่ร้านตรง _โน่นนน_ พอดี ขอไปซื้อก่อนเน่อ แจกัน **บัย**!”

“เกรย์-“

แล้วดิ๊กก็หายไปแบบไม่ทิ้งฝุ่น

‘ก็แค่จะบอกว่าเดเมี่ยนซื้อมาทั้งชุดแล้วแต่ช่างเถอะ’

บรูซสายหัวเล็กน้อยก่อนจะขมวดคิ้วมุ่นเมื่อความรู้สึกคันแปลกๆ บริเวณข้อมือซ้ายเกิดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง จะว่าเป็นเพราะสายข้อมือก็ไม่น่าใช่ เพราะอัลเฟรดเพิ่งเอาไปทำความสะอาดให้เมื่อวาน ในความรู้สึกของเขาเหมือนมันเป็นลางบอกเหตุอะไรบางอย่างมากกว่า

ซึ่งเหตุดีหรือร้ายนั่นก็อีกเรื่อง

แต่ดูจากภารกิจแล้วไม่น่าจะดีเท่าไร

ภารกิจของเขา ตามแผนครั้งนี้จะเป็นภารกิจแทรกซึมเพื่อเก็บข้อมูล โดยเขากับดิ๊กแยกกันเดินทางไปยังจุดนัดพบบริเวณท่าเรือแล้วแฝงตัวเข้าศึกษาพื้นที่เพื่อหาความผิดปกติ ถ้าพบก็จะดำเนินแผนขั้นถัดไป ซึ่งเขาเลือกเดินทางด้วยรถไฟใต้ดินและต่อด้วยการเดินเท้า

บรูซถูข้อมือซ้ายด้วยแขนอีกข้างเบาๆ อย่างอดไม่ได้

‘จริงๆ ก็ไม่อยากมองโลกแง่ร้ายหรอกนะ’

 

20นาทีผ่านไป เขาก็หย่อนตัวนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ของรถไฟใต้ดินในที่สุด เนื่องจากเป็นเวลาที่ผ่านช่วงชั่วโมงเร่งด่วนมาแล้วคนจึงไม่ค่อยเยอะเท่าไร แค่ถึงอย่างนั้นเก้าอี้ว่างก็ไม่ค่อยมีอยู่ดี

ขณะที่เขากำลังวิเคราะห์สภาพแวดล้อมของท่าเรือในสมองอยู่นั้น ประตูขบวนรถก็เปิดออก พร้อมกับผู้โดยสารที่หลั่งไหลเข้ามาจำนวนมาก

จริงสิ วันนี้มีคอนเสิร์ตแถวย่านนี้

บรูซกวาดสายตามองผู้คนที่ทยอยเดินเข้ามาเพื่อสังเกตการณ์ตามปกติ แต่แล้วสายตาของเขาก็หยุดลงที่หญิงคนหนึ่งที่อายุประมาณ50ถึง60ปี เธอมีใบหน้าซีดเผือด ร่างกายดูอ่อนเพลีย โดยมีชายฉกรรจ์ที่รูปร่างและอายุพอๆ กับเขาในชุดสูทที่เหมือนออกมาจากยุคปี60ประคองอยู่ไม่ห่าง แม้แว่นตาที่ชายคนนั้นใส่จะมีกรอบหนากินพื้นที่ไปครึ่งใบหน้า แต่เค้าแววแห่งความห่วงใยต่อหญิงผู้สูงอายุกว่าก็ยังคงฉายให้เห็นชัดเจน

บรูซสบตาเข้ากับเธอ เขายิ้มบางๆ แล้วลุกขึ้นเพื่อให้เธอนั่ง ตอนนั้นเอง ชายใส่แว่นที่หันไปอีกทางเมื่อครู่ก็เบี่ยงตัวกลับมา และท่อนแขนหนาแกร่ง(ชนิดที่บรูซรับรู้ได้เลย)ก็ชนกับเขาเบาๆ

“ขอโทษครับมา”

 

เสี้ยววินาทีนั้น ราวกับห้วงเวลาหยุดหมุนไป

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจางราวกับน้ำแข็งของบรูซเบิกกว้างขึ้น ใบหน้าเรียบเฉยที่มักอยู่ในการควบคุมเสมอ บัดนี้ทอประกายแห่งความสับสนและความประหลาดใจอย่างเห็นได้ชัด หัวใจของเขาเต้นเร็วและแรงขึ้นอย่างผิดปกติ ในสมองที่เต็มไปด้วยแผนการต่างๆ กลับไร้ซึ่งความคิดใดๆ อย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน

แล้วริมฝีปากของเขาก็เอ่ยประโยคหนึ่งที่เขาเก็บเอาไว้ในใจนานแสนนานออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

“ **ฉันไม่ใช่แม่ของนาย** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขออธิบายก่อน เผื่อคนอ่านบางคนงงกับชื่อนามแฝง ที่เลือกชือ เบน ก็ด้วยเหตุที่ว่ามันขึ้นต้นด้วยตัว B เหมือนกัน และเป็นหนึ่งในคู่ปรับของแบทแมน รวมไปถึงเป็นชื่นคนแสดงแบทแมนในBvSด้วย ส่วนชื่อเกรย์หลายคนคงรู้ว่ามาจากนามสกุลของดิ๊กนั่นเอง  
> ครั้งหน้ามาดูกันว่าคลาร์กจะว่าว่ายังไง เหมือนเดิมชอบกดไลค์ ใช่กดเลิฟ แจกันตอนต่อไปเน่อววว


	3. At first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คำเตือน มีความเสี่ยวสูงในตอนนี้ เตรียมน้ำดื่มมากระดกด้วย เฮ้ เตือนแล้วนะ ไปหาน้ำมาตั้งไว้ด่่วน 555

_ช่างมหัศจรรย์_

ตลอดชีวิตของคลาร์ก เคนท์ ทั้งในยามที่เป็นหนุ่มชาวแคนซัส หรือทายาทคนสุดท้ายแห่งคริปตอน ต่างก็ประสบกับเหตุการณ์ประหลาดมากมาย หลายต่อหลายสิ่งได้เปิดโลกทัศน์ของเขา ทำให้เขาได้เห็นทั้งมุมที่เลวร้ายและความน่าอัศจรรย์ใจของชีวิต

แต่ครั้งนี้มันแตกต่างออกไป

ครั้งนี้เขาได้เห็นและรับรู้ถึงบางอย่างที่สวยงามอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อนในชีวิต

 

ย้อนกลับไปเล็กน้อย เขากับมาร์ธ่าได้เดินทางมาเยี่ยมเพื่อนเก่าที่รู้จักกันมานานของคุณแม่ตระกูลเคนท์ที่ย้ายมาอยู่ก็อทแธม การพบปะกันเป็นไปด้วยดี หลังจากแลกเปลี่ยนประสบการณ์ครั้งที่ห่างหายกันไปสักระยะ ‘มา’ของเขาก็เริ่มมีอาการไม่สู้ดี แม้เพื่อนของมาจะบอกให้พวกเขาพักด้วยกันที่นั่นคืนนี้ แต่มาปฏิเสธ และด้วยความรั้นของเธอ คลาร์กจึงจำใจพาเธอกลับเมโทรโพลิสด้วยกัน

พวกเขานั่งแท็กซี่มาลงตรงสถานีรถไฟใต้ดิน เพื่อที่จะไปยังท่าเรือข้ามฟาก เนื่องจากช่วงนี้ถนนแถวบริเวณทางไปท่าเรือรถค่อนข้างติดเพราะการซ่อมถนน (สองสามวันก่อนแมดแฮตเตอร์ระเบิดถนนแถวนั้นเข้า) และเหมือนจะโชคไม่ดีนักที่สถานีที่พวกเขามาถึงเป็นสถานีที่อยู่ใกล้กับลานจัดคอนเสิร์ตที่เพิ่งเลิก ผู้คนภายในสถานีจึงเยอะมาก

แม่ของเขาอาการดูแย่กว่าเดิม หากเป็นไปได้เขาก็อยากจะพาเธอบินกลับไปยังห้องพักของเขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ แต่มาเหมือนจะรู้ทันแล้วเตือนเขาเรื่องการระวังตัวแทน เขาเลยก็ได้แต่คอยประคองผู้เป็นแม่ด้วยความรู้สึกที่เป็นห่วงและกระวนกระวาย

แสงไฟของขบวนรถที่มาถึงทำให้คลาร์กใจชื้นขึ้นไม่น้อย แต่ยามข้ามผ่านประตูชาลชาลาเข้าไปเขาก็รู้สึกแย่อีกครั้ง เพราะในขบวนรถแทบไม่มีที่นั่งว่างเลย เขาพยายามหันมองรอบๆ และทันใดนั้นเอง...

เขาก็ได้กลิ่นหอมหวาน

ดวงตาสีฟ้าแกมน้ำเงินหลังกรอบแว่นหนากระพริบปริบๆด้วยความฉงน เพราะจากที่เขากวาดสายตาไปก็ไม่เห็นใครเอาอาหารออกมากินสักคน อีกอย่าง ในความรู้สึกของเขา เขารู้ว่ากลิ่นนี้ไม่ได้มาจากอาหาร และเหมือนจะมีบางอย่างที่แอบแฝงที่ตัวเขาเองยังระบุไม่ได้

คลาร์กถอนหายใจแล้วเบี่ยงตัวกลับมา ตอนนั้นเองท่อนแขนของเขากลับไปชนเข้ากับคนที่อยู่ข้างๆ ตัวเขาโดยไม่ระวัง ซึ่งน่าจะเป็นแม่ของเขาจึงไปขอโทษออกไป

“ฉันไม่ใช่แม่ของนาย” ถ้อยคำตอบกลับนั้นเป็นเสียงทุ้มกังวานที่เขาไม่เคยได้ยินมาก่อน

และเขาก็ได้พบกับคนๆ หนึ่ง

บุคคลเบื้องหน้านี้เป็นชายที่อายุและส่วนสูงไล่เลี่ยกันกับเขา ที่อยู่ในชุดเก่าๆ และกางเกงยีนส์ขาดๆ แม้หมวกแก๊ปหมองๆ จะปิดบังศีรษะของชายคนนี้ไปกว่าครึ่ง แต่เขาก็พอจะมองเห็นลักษณะใบหน้าของชายคนนี้ได้โดยไม่ต้องเสียมารยาทถึงขั้นใช้การX-ray

เขาผู้นี้มีเส้นผมสีดำ ใบหน้าและสันกรามได้รูป สันจมูกที่คมชัดดังรูปสลัก ริมฝีปากเรียวสีอ่อนชวนหลงใหล แต่สิ่งที่ต้องสายตาของคลาร์กเหนือสิ่งอื่นใดคือดวงตาสีฟ้าดั่งอะความารีนน้ำงามที่เปล่งประกายและคมกริบ ราวกับดวงตาคู่นี้สามารถมองทะลุไปยังดวงวิญญาณของเขาได้

บางสิ่งในนั้นบอกเขาว่าคนๆ นี้เป็นสิ่งที่มหัศจรรย์

_สิ่งมหัศจรรย์สำหรับเขา_

เมื่อคิดถึงจุดนี้ ใบหน้าของคลาร์กก็ร้อนวูบขึ้นมา

ก็ถึงแม้ว่านี่จะเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาชอบคนๆ นึงตั้งแต่แรกพบ แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเขาต้องเสี่ยวขนาดนี้นี่นา

คิดแล้วเขาก็อยากเอาหัวโขกผนัง หากแต่ถ้าทำจริงๆ หัวเขาคงทะลุออกไป รถไฟก็คงเป็นรู ลำบากคนที่ แถมชายคนนี้คงวิ่งหนีเขาแบบนักวิ่งทีมชาติเป็นแน่ (ไม่มีทางที่จะวิ่งพุ่งเข้าใส่เขาหรอก)

‘เดี๋ยว..นี่เราเพ้อโดยไม่รู้ตัวอีกแล้ว’

คลาร์กก้มหน้าถอนหายใจ เมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เขาก็สบเข้ากับดวงตาคู่งามคู่เดิม แต่ครั้งนี้เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าภายในดวงตาคู่นั้นฉายแววสับสน เหมือนเขาหาคำตอบบางอย่างไม่ได้หรือกำลังสับสนกับบางสิ่ง ซึ่งไม่ว่าสิ่งนั้นจะเป็นอะไรจิตใจของคลาร์กก็พร้อมจะช่วยอีกฝ่ายไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

‘มันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเรากันแน่’

“คลาร์ก เป็นอะไรรึเปล่าลูก” เขาหันไปทางมาที่ได้ที่นั่งแล้วตอนนี้

“ไม่มีอะไรครับมา” คลาร์กยิ้มให้ผู้เป็นแม่ “ว่าแต่ดีขึ้นรึยังครับ”

มายิ้มน้อยๆ “ดีขั้นนิดหน่อยแล้วล่ะ ต้องขอบใจคุณคนนี้นะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ เรื่องแค่นี้เอง”

คนที่มากล่าวถึงหรือก็คือชายที่เขาต้องเสน่ห์หันกลับมาตอบมาด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มและใบหน้าเรียบเฉยแต่กลับมีความอ่อนโยนแฝงอยู่อย่างน่าประหลาด

ไม่ได้การ เขาชักชอบคนๆ นี้มากขึ้นไปทุกทีแล้วสิ

“พ่อหนุ่มเป็นคนก็อทแธมเหรอจ้ะ”ดูท่าทางมาก็ดูจะถูกชะตากับคนๆ นี้เหมือนกัน

“ครับ ผมเกิดและโตที่นี่”คนๆ นี้แย้มรอยยิ้มบางๆ

“ฉันกับลูกชาย เราทั้งคู่มาจากแคนซัส ไม่บ่อยนักที่เราจะได้มายังเมืองที่มีเอกลักษณ์เช่นนี้ด้วยกัน”มาร์ธ่าเอ่ยอย่างอารมณ์ดี “ที่นี่สวยงามมากเลยจ้ะ”

เหมือนการพูดของมาจะตรงใจอีกฝ่าย เพราะรอยยิ้มนั้นได้ฉายชัดกว่าเดิม

“ครับ จนบางครั้ง..ผมก็คาดไม่ถึงเหมือนกัน”

คลาร์กคิดว่าไม่มีอะไรทำให้คนๆ นี้ดูดีขึ้นไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว แต่เขาคิดผิด

ผิดอย่างมหันต์ด้วยซ้ำ

แม้ว่าเขาจะรู้ดีว่าการจ้องมองหน้าคนแปลกหน้านานๆ แบบนี้มันจะเป็นเรื่องเสียมารยาท แต่ตอนนี้เขานั้นไม่อาจหยุดตัวเองได้เลย และพูดให้ถูกคือไม่อยากหยุดด้วย

 

คุณแม่ตระกูลเคนท์เหลือบไปเห็นลูกชายของเธอที่ตอนนี้ใบหน้าขึ้นสีจางๆ ท่าทางเหม่อลอยจ้องมองพ่อหนุ่มนิสัยดีที่คุยกับเธอไม่วางตา ละม้ายคล้าย..

แล้วสัญชาตญาณของความเป็นแม่ก็ทำงานทันที

“ถ้าอย่างนั้น พอจะมีสถานที่เที่ยวดีๆ แนะนำไหมจ้ะ”มาร์ธ่ายิ้มกริ่มในใจ “คลาร์กเขาเป็นนักข่าวอยู่ที่เมโทรโพลิส บางทีอาจนำไปใช้กับบทความของเขาได้น่ะจ้ะ”

ว่าเสร็จเธอก็ขยิบตาให้ลูกชาย

‘จับไว้ให้มั่นเลยลูก’

 

‘ ** _มาาาา...._** ’

คลาร์กโอดครวญในใจ ใบหน้าซับสีจางของเขายามนี้มีเลือดฝาดมากกว่าเดิมและยื่นมือออกไป

“อะ เอ่อ ผม..คลาร์ก เคนท์ จากเดลี่แพลเน็ตครับ” น้ำเสียงของเขาตะกุกตะกักจนเขาอยากกัดลิ้นตัวเองแล้วแทรกแผ่นดินหนีให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

ชายเบื้องหน้าจับมือเขาแล้วเขย่าเบาๆ แต่มั่นคง ดวงตาคู่งามฉายแววลังเลครู่หนึ่ง “ชื่อของผมคือบรูซ-“

**โครม!! เอี๊ยดดดดด!!!**

จู่ๆ ขบวนรถไฟก็สั่นสะเทือนอย่างรุนแรงแล้วความเร็วรถก็ลดลงอย่างรวดเร็วจนกระทั่งจอดสนิท ผู้โดยสารต่างพากันส่งเสียงเอะอะด้วยความตกใจ คลาร์กสังเกตเห็นชัดว่าแม่ของเขาเองก็ดูกังวลไม่น้อยกว่าเขา เช่นเดียวกับคนอื่นๆ ในขบวน แต่ ‘บรูซ’ กลับดูแตกต่างออกไป

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจางคู่นั้นเฉียบคมและนิ่งเรียบยิ่งกว่าเดิมราวกับกำลังวิเคราะห์สถานการณ์ที่กำลังประสบในตอนนี้อย่างละเอียดและซับซ้อน ซึ่งภายในความสงบเยือกเย็นนั้นเปี่ยมไปด้วยความปราดเปรื่อง และปณิธานอันแรงกล้าที่ทำให้ร่างกายคลาร์กสั่นสะท้านวูบหนึ่งภายในอย่างรุนแรง

เขาเคยเห็นแววตาเช่นนี้มาก่อน

มันเป็นแววตาของเหล่าผู้กล้า

แววตาของผู้เปลี่ยนแปลงโลก

คลาร์กไม่รู้ว่าอะไรทำให้เขาคิดเช่นนั้น และบรูซก็ช่างดูลึกลับเหลือเกิน แต่ที่ชัดแจ้งในใจคือเขาอยากให้คนๆ นี้อยู่ข้างเดียวกับเขา

‘ _และอยู่เคียงข้างเรา_ ’

“ _ **อุ๊ก...**_ ” คลาร์กเบนหน้าหนีไปอีกทางด้วยความเขินอย่างรุนแรง เขารู้สึกดีกรีความเสี่ยงของตัวเองมันเพิ่มขึ้นอีกแล้ว 2 ระดับ ทั้งๆ ที่เขากับบรูซเจอกันไม่ถึง 20 นาทีด้วยซ้ำ

‘ราโอ ช่วยผมที...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> โดนพุ่งเข้าใส่แน่คลาร์ก 555 ชอบคลาร์กแบบเสี่ยวๆ รู้สึกชอบตอนเขียนในช่วงของคลาร์กมาก รู้สึกอยากแกล้ง 5555 ใครรับไม่ไหวแนะนำให้กินน้ำหลังการอ่านดับความเสี่ยวเน่อ  
> ปริศนายังคงไม่คลี่คลาย พร้อมกับปัญหาการนับจำนวนคำของเว็ปไซต์ (เพิ่งเห็น 2ตอน 217คำ มันครือ..?)  
> ครั้งหน้าเป็นเรื่องฝั่งทางบรูซอีกครั้ง สถานการณ์ดูไม่สู้ดี มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น? ชอบกดไลค์ ใช่กดเลิฟ แจกัน มั๊วะๆ


	4. Hard to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *เป้าหมายมีไว้พุ่งชน (ผู้ชายก็มีไว้พุ่งชน ผิดๆๆ)

บรูซเลิกคิ้วขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพราะเป็นอีกครั้งที่ ‘คลาร์ก’ หนุ่มแว่นนักข่าวจากเมโทรโพลิสทำตัวแปลกๆ เพี้ยนๆ ทั้งจู่ๆ ก็หน้าแดงบ้าง แอบมองเขาเงียบๆ โดยที่นึกว่าเขาไม่รู้บ้าง แต่โดยรวมแล้วเขาคิดว่าคลาร์กก็ดูเป็นคนไม่มีพิษมีภัยอะไร แม้จะดูเข้าใจยากไปนิดก็ตาม

แต่สิ่งที่ยังติดใจเขาอยู่คือปฏิกิริยาจาก ‘ถ้อยคำแรก’ ที่บรูซเอ่ยกับคลาร์ก

ชายใส่แว่นท่าทางเหนียมอายไม่มีท่าทีใดๆ ต่อถ้อยคำแรกของเขาเลย เพราะปกติแล้วเมื่อคนเจอเนื้อคู่ของตัวเองก็ต้องมีปฏิกิริยากันบ้าง แต่กับชายคนนี้ นอกจากอาการเขินอายกับลอบมองเขาแล้วก็ไม่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้นเลย จะว่าอีกฝ่ายปกปิดเป็นความลับก็ไม่น่าจะใช่

หรือในชีวิตนี้ยังมีคนเรียกเขาว่าแม่อีก?

บรูซคิ้วกระตุก

‘เรื่องนี้คงเอาไว้ก่อน คิดไปก็ปวดหัว’

เพราะสิ่งที่เขาต้องสนใจมากกว่าในยามนี้คือการหยุดเดินรถกลางทางของขบวนรถไฟใต้ดิน ที่เหมือนมีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากล ซึ่งโอราเคิลคงตอบเขาได้ แต่ก่อนอื่นคงต้องลองสอบถามพนักงานที่หัวขบวนก่อน

ขณะที่เขากำลังจะเดินไปที่ปุ่มฉุกเฉินใกล้ๆประตู เขาก็รู้สึกตัว่าเขายังไม่ได้ปล่อยมือคลาร์ก และอีกฝ่ายก็ยังคงกุมมือของเขาไว้อยู่ แถมใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มของผู้เป็นแม่คนที่จับมือด้วยก็พาลพาให้บรูซรู้สึกตุ้มๆ ต่อมๆ ขึ้นมานิดหน่อยอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ด้วย

“เอ่อ..คลาร์ก”

“หะ หืม?”

“อืม..”บรูซมองไปยังมือที่ถูกกุมอยู่ ซึ่งคลาร์กเหมือนจะเพิ่งรู้ตัวเหมือนกัน เพราะอีกฝ่ายรีบปล่อยมือเขาราวกับโดนของร้อนก็ไม่ปาน

“ขะ ขอโทษครับ!”

บรูซส่ายหน้าเบาๆ เขามองไปที่ประตูรถซึ่งยังไม่มีใครเริ่มที่จะติดต่อกับพนักงานประจำรถที “ฉันจะลองไปติดต่อเจ้าหน้าที่ดูก่อนแล้วกัน”

“งะ งั้นผมจะลองดูว่าพอจะติดต่อภายนอกได้รึเปล่านะครับ”

บรูซพยักหน้าแล้วเดินไปกดปุ่มฉุกเฉินตรงประตู เขารอสักครู่ก่อนที่จะกดปุ่มนั่นอีกครั้ง แต่ก็ดูไม่มีการตอบกลับจากพนักงานแต่อย่างใด ถ้าจะบอกว่าไฟฟ้าลัดวงจรเฉพาะตรงส่วนเครื่องติดต่อไปด้วยอีกก็ดูแปลกมาก เพราะมันดูบังเอิญเกินไป และความเป็นไปได้อีกอย่างคืออาจเกิดเรื่องบางอย่างตรงหัวรถไฟ

ดวงตาเรียวทอประกายคมกล้า และไม่รอช้าบรูซรีบติดต่อไปยังหอสังเกตการณ์ทันที

“หอสังเกตการณ์ นี่บีพูด” เขาหันหน้าเข้าผนังแล้วเอ่ยด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบา

“ _โอราเคิลรับทราบ_ ”

“โอ เกิดเหตุรถไฟใต้ดินย่านธุรกิจขัดข้องบางอย่างทำให้รถไม่สามารถเดินขบวนรวมไปถึงติดต่อต่อกับเจ้าหน้าที่พนักงานได้”

“ _รอสักครู่_ ” บรูซได้ยินเสียงเคาะแป้นพิมพ์อย่างรวดเร็วจากอีกฝั่งของสาย “ _โอเค บี นี่ไม่ใช่เหตุขัดข้องมาเทคนิค แต่เป็นการเรียกค่าไถ่ของพวกผู้ก่อการร้าย ซึ่งจากที่ฉันดักฟังการติดต่อของพวกนั้น น่าจะมีผู้ก่อการร้ายจำนวนมากกว่า 20 คน และมีไม่น้อยที่แฝงตัวอยู่ในกลุ่มผู้โดยสารแต่ละขบวน คาดว่าคงเปิดเผยตัวในไม่ช้า_ ”

“โอ ติดต่อเอ็น ให้เอ็นสำรวจพื้นที่ไปก่อนเลย”

“ _รับทราบ อ้อ ต้องการผู้ช่วยไหมบี_ ”

เขาลอบมองไปยังเข็มขัดสารพัดนึกฉบับพกพากับอุปกรณ์ที่ซ่อนตามร่างกาย “เอาไหวอยู่”

“ _โอเค แสตนด์บายรอไว้นะบี_ ”

“รับทราบ”

เขาเบี่ยงตัวออกจากมุมแล้วเดินกลับมาหาคลาร์กและแม่ของคลาร์กดังเดิมราวกับไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น เมื่อเขาเดินไปยืนข้างๆ ชายใส่แว่น เขาสังเกตเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายมองเขาด้วยสายตาแปลกๆ

“ฉันติดต่อเจ้าหน้าที่ไม่ได้เลย สงสัยมันเสียงมั้ง”บรูซเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเรียบๆ แต่ชัดเจน

“ทางนี้ก็ติดต่อเจ้าหน้าที่ไม่ได้เหมือนกัน”คลาร์กหยิบมือถือให้เขาดู “ไม่มีสัญญาณเลยครับ”

เขาพยักหน้า “คงต้องรอเจ้าหน้าที่อีกสักพักล่ะนะ”

บรูซหันมายังผู้เป็นแม่ของคลาร์ก ซึ่งสีหน้าเธอดูแย่กว่าเดิมอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาคุกเข่าลงแล้วกุมมือเธอด้วยความห่วงใยจากใจที่น้อยครั้งที่เขาจะแสดงออกมาเช่นนี้ “สีหน้าดูไม่ดีเลยครับ”

“แค่รู้สึกอึดอัดนิดหน่อยน่ะจ้ะ สงสัยเพราะอยู่ใต้ดินนานไปหน่อย” แม้จะเอ่ยเช่นนั้นแต่รอยยิ้มของเธอก็ดูฝืนมากจนเขาเป็นห่วงเธอมากขึ้นไปอีก

“คงต้องรออีกสักพัก เดี๋ยวก็คงมีคนมาช่วยเหลือเราครับ” เขาเอ่ยด้วยใบหน้าจริงจัง “อดทนหน่อยนะครับ”

คุณแม่ตระกูลเคนท์ยิ้มให้เขาอย่างเอ็นดู “ได้อยู่แล้วจ้ะ เห็นอย่างนี้ฉันเคยเป็นเนตรนารีเก่านะจ๊ะ แค่นี้จิ๊บๆ”

บรูซหัวเราะน้อยๆ “เดาได้ว่าคลาร์กก็คงเคยเป็นลูกเสือใช่มั้ยครับ”

“อ๊ะๆ นั่นฉายาของเด็กคนนี้เลยนะ” พูดเสร็จเธอก็หัวเราะเบาๆ

เมื่อเห็นเธอท่าทางดีขึ้นมาหน่อยบรูซก็รู้สึกใจชื้นขึ้น แค่ก็ยังคงไม่วางใจอยู่ดี แม้ตอนนี้จะทำอะไรไม่ได้มากนักจนกว่าคนร้ายจะแสดงตัวและชะล่าใจ เขาจึงทำได้เพียงยืนลอบสังเกตการณ์และระบุตำแหน่งคนร้ายภายในขบวนที่เขาอยู่

‘ในขบวนนี้มี 3 คน’ เขาสอดส่องไปยังสัมภาระใกล้เคียงทั้ง 3 คนนั้น ‘ท่าทางแต่ละคนจะเตรียมตัวมาดีด้วย’

ซึ่งอีกมากกว่า 20 คนนั้นก็คงเป็นแบบนี้อีกเช่นกันแน่

“ _บี โอราเคิลพูด_ ” เขาไม่ได้ตอบแต่เคาะที่เครื่องสื่อสาร 2 ที “ _ฉันได้ข้อมูลมาแล้ว คนร้ายมีทั้งหมด 29 คน 20คนแฝงตัวอยู่อยู่ในขบวนรถกับผู้โดยสารประมาณ 2 ถึง 3 คนต่อขบวน นอก_  
_ขบวนมีพวกที่ตรวจตรา 6 คนและตัวการหลักที่อยู่ในห้องควบคุมรถตรงหัวขบวน 3 คน ทุกคนติดอาวุธ และภายในขบวนรถไฟมีการวางระเบิดจุดชนวนด้วย ตอนนี้กำลังหาตำแหน่งของระเบิดอยู่ แล้วจะติดต่อกลับไปอีกทีนะ_ ”

‘เท่านี้ก็ชัดเจนแล้ว เหลือก็แค่..’

“บรูซ” คลาร์กจับไหล่ของเขาไว้ และเอ่ยชื่อของเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงกังวล

“หืม?”

“บรูซ ผม-“

**ปังๆๆๆๆๆๆ**

เสียงปืนกลสาดกระสุนกระหน่ำทั้งขบวนรถไฟพร้อมกับเสียงกรีดร้อง เสียงกระจกแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ และเสียงคำขู่อย่างสะใจจากเหล่าผู้ก่อการร้ายที่สั่งให้ผู้โดยสารนั่งลงกับพื้น ซึ่งเรื่องนี้บรูซพอจะเดาทางได้อยู่แล้ว แต่สิ่งที่เหนือความคาดหมายก็คือคลาร์กได้รวบตัวเขากับแม่ของตนมากอดไว้โดยไม่ลังเลแม้แต่น้อย

ซึ่งมันทำให้เขาอดชื่นชมชายผู้นี้ไม่ได้จริงๆ

บรูซลอบมองใบหน้าจริงจังของคลาร์กครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะทอดสายตามองผ่านไหล่กว้างที่โอบกอดเขา(และคุณแม่ตระกูลเคนท์)เอาไว้

สภาพของขบวนรถไฟตอนนี้บอกได้ว่าเสียหายประมาณ 30 เปอร์เซ็นต์ จากกระจกและหลอดไฟที่แตกกระจาย รวมไปถึงผนังที่เป็นรูกระสุนพรุนจากการยิงขู่ ส่วนผู้โดยสารที่เป็นตัวประกันนั้น โดยรวมแล้วเขาไม่พบว่าใครบาดเจ็บแต่อย่างใด

สำหรับเขาแล้ว สถานการณ์จัดว่าดีมากทีเดียว

“ **สวัสดีท่านผู้โดยสารทั้งหลายขณะนี้ขบวนรถไฟถูกยึดเอาไว้เรียบร้อยแล้ว จนกว่าค่าไถ่จะมาถึงเราขอให้ท่านทั้งหลายทำตัวดีๆ หากขัดขืนหรือพบว่ามีใครพยายามติดต่อไปยังภายนอก เรจะทำการฆ่าผู้โดยสารคนอื่นๆ ทันที ฮ่าๆๆๆ** ” คนในเสียงประกาศหัวเราะสะใจ “ **หวังว่าท่านคงจะเข้าใจ อ้อ เรายังมีระเบิดลูกใหญ่กำนัลอีกลูก ขอย้ำ ทำตัวดีๆล่ะทุกท่าน ฮ่าๆๆ** ”

หลังจากเสียงประกาศหยุดไปบรรยากาศในขบวนรถก็หนักอึ้งกว่าเดิม ความกังวลและความหวาดกลัวฉายชัดในกลุ่มผู้โดยสาร คนส่วนใหญ่พยายามขดตัวให้เล็กที่สุดเท่าที่ทำได้ บางส่วนพยายามกลั้นน้ำตา บางส่วนสวดภาวนาให้เรื่องร้ายผ่านพ้นไป แต่ไม่มีใครกล้าขัดขืนแต่อย่างใด

“ _บี ตอนนี้ฉันแฮ็กระบบรถไฟไว้เรียบร้อยแล้วนะ สั่งการได้ทุกเวลา_ ”

บรูซกระพริบตาปริบๆ เมื่อท่อนแขนแกร่งที่โอบกอดเขาไว้โอบรัดเขาแน่นกว่าเดิม

“คลาร์ก..?”

คลาร์กมองเขาอย่างเป็นห่วงแล้วส่ายหน้าช้าๆ บรูซเบิกตากว้างขึ้นเมื่อเขาเข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายพยายามจะบอกอะไรกับเขา

คลาร์กได้ยินที่เขาพูดกับบาร์บาร่า อาจจะตั้งแต่เริ่มต้นเลยก็เป็นได้

ถ้าเป็นเช่นนั้นจริง...

“ไม่เป็นไรคลาร์ก”เขากระซิบด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบาเกินกว่าที่มนุษย์ธรรมดาจะได้ยิน

ครั้งนี้คลาร์กขมวดคิ้วมากกว่าเดิม ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายขบแน่นแต่ก็คลายวงแขนออกจากเขาช้าๆ แม้จะไม่เข้าใจว่ามันเกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง แต่ตอนนี้เขาคงต้องพักเรื่องของคลาร์กไว้ก่อนจริงๆ เพราะเรื่องการช่วยเหลือตัวประกันทุกคนสำคัญกว่ามาก

แบทแมนในตัวของเขาแสยะยิ้ม

หลังจากนั้น เขารับรองว่าเขาจะดำเนินการต่ออย่างจริงจังอย่างแน่นอน

บรูซแตะท่อนแขนของคลาร์กเบาๆ แล้วพยักหน้าให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างมั่นใจ

“นี่บี ดับไฟทั้งภายในและนอกขบวนรถในอีก 1 นาที”

“ _รับทราบ_ ”

เขาเขยิบเข้าใกล้คลาร์กขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อยเพื่อใช้อีกฝ่ายบังสายตาขณะที่เขาหยิบถุงมือเสริมแรงกับหน้ากากNight vision มาสวม

คลาร์กมองเขาตาค้าง ซึ่งปฏิกิริยานั้นทำให้เขายิ้มกริ่มให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างอารมณ์ดีแบบอดไม่ได้จริงๆ ก่อนจะจับมือคุณแม่ตระกูลเคนท์ที่แม้ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่ก็ดูเป็นห่วงเขาไม่แพ้กัน

เขากดอุปกรณ์ตัดสัญญาณสื่อสารแล้วเงยหน้ามองคลาร์กและเอ่ยสิ่งที่เขามั่นใจว่าต้องเกิดขึ้นอย่างแน่นอน

“แล้วเจอกัน”

จากนั้นไฟก็ดับลง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องรหัสเรียกชื่อสำหรับคนที่ไม่รู้  
> B - บรูซ/แบทแมน  
> O - บาร์บาร่า/โอราเคิล  
> N - ดิ๊ก/ไนท์วิง  
> ตอนหน้าถึงคราบรูซกอบกู้ก็อทแธม ชอบกดไลค์ใช่กดเลิฟ ซียูอ่าเกนเช่นเดิมเน่อว


	5. Live with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เขียนเองก็เขินเอง 5555

ชั่ววินาทีที่ความมืดเข้าปกคลุม บรูซก็ผละตัวออกจากคลาร์กและลั่นกระสุนยาสลบออกไปใส่ผู้ก่อการร้ายทั้ง 3 คนภายในขบวนทันที และโดยไม่รอช้า เขาก็รีบยิงปืนตะขอพุ่งตัวออกไปจัดการกับกลุ่มผู้ก่อการร้ายที่ 2 ขบวนด้านท้ายที่เพิ่งเริ่มตกใจอย่างรวดเร็ว

ร่างคนร้ายแต่ละคนร่วงกราวนอนระเนระนาดจนผู้โดยสารที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ ร้องตกใจเสียงหลงด้วยความที่มองไม่เห็น บางคนที่นั่งอยู่กับพื้นก็โดนล้มทับใส่จังๆ ก็มี แต่ก็ได้แต่ส่งเสียงสะดุ้งตกใจไม่ดังมาก

บรูซลองเดินไปแตะๆ แล้วหยิกหนึ่งในคนร้ายเช็คสภาพดู เมื่อเห็นว่ายาสลบใช้การได้ดี เขาก็พุ่งตัวย้อนกลับไปทางเดิม เขายิงปืนตะขอออกไปเกี่ยวราวโหนแล้วดีดตัวเสริมแรง เสียงเสื้อคลุมสะบัดดังขึ้นเบาๆ ในความมืด ระหว่างทางผ่านโบกี้ที่เขาโดยสาร เขาก็เหลียวมองไปยังคลาร์ก

ภาพสีเขียวผ่านหน้ากากNight Visionแสดงให้เขาเห็นภาพชายหนุ่มที่มีใบหน้าตกตะลึง ดวงตาหลังกรอบแว่นหนาที่มองมายังเขาเบิกกว้าง ทั้งยังอ้าปากค้างจนเหมือนจะกลืนมะนาวลงไปได้อีกหลายลูก เมื่อบรูซขยิบตาให้อีกฝ่ายก็รีบหุบปากฉับเบนหน้าหลบไปอีกทางทันที

‘เขามองเห็นในที่มืดได้ด้วย’

เขายกยิ้มมุมปากขึ้นเพราะคนๆ นี้ดูน่าสนใจมากขึ้นไปทุกที ในบางมุมเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนเคยเห็นอีกฝ่ายที่ไหนมาก่อน ในบางมุมเขาก็รู้สึกเหมือนพวกเขาเพิ่งเคยเจอกัน บรูซรู้สึกถึงความกระหายใคร่รู้ที่ก่อตัวเป็นก้อนและเสียงหัวเราะของแบทแมนในตัวเขา ท่าทางเขาคงปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไปไม่ได้อีกแล้ว

‘ขอโทษนะคลาร์ก’

เขาขอโทษในใจทั้งๆ ที่ไม่รู้สึกขอโทษเลยแม้แต่น้อย จากนั้นก็กระโดดและพุ่งตัวไปยังขบวนถัดไปและลั่นกระสุนใส่คนร้ายร่วงระนาวอย่างอารมณ์ดี

และภายใน 2 นาที กลุ่มผู้ติดอาวุธภายในขบวนผู้โดยสารก็ลงไปนอนกองกับพื้นทั้งหมด

ร่างในชุดหมองเก่าภายใต้เงามืดร่อนลงหน้าประตูเชื่อมห้องบังคับอย่างเงียบงัน เขาไปยินเสียงบ่นแกมตะคอกลอดออกมาเล็กน้อยแต่ก็ไม่ได้ใส่ใจนัก มือแกร่งที่สวมถุงมือเสริมแรงจับประตูง้างออกเล็กน้อยแล้วเขาก็หย่อนระเบิดแก๊สยาสลบเข้าไปและปิดประตูให้อย่างสุภาพชน

เสียงสำลักพร้อมกับเสียงสบถดังขึ้นจากภายในได้ไม่นานแล้วก็เงียบไป บรูซโยกคอไปทางซ้ายขวาแล้วบิดตัวไปมาอีกสองสามทีก่อนจะเปิดประตูแง้มสำรวจดู

‘เยี่ยม หลับหมดทั้งคนร้อย ทั้งคนขับ’

บรูซหันตัวกลับแล้วมองผ่านหน้าต่างแตกๆ ไป เขาเห็นแสงไฟสาดส่องไปทางท้ายขบวนรถ เมื่อเสียงฝีเท้าค่อยๆ ค่อยๆ ห่างออกไป เขาจึงเดินไปเปิดประตูทางออกของขบวนรถอย่างเบามือ เขาได้ยินเสียงสะดุ้งตกใจของหนุ่มวัยรุ่นใกล้ๆ ซึ่งบรูซก็ได้หันไปส่งเสียงเตือนให้อีกฝ่ายเงียบลงทันที

“นายทำอะไรน่ะ เดี๋ยวก็ตายกันหมดหรอก!”หนุ่มวัยรุ่นเค้นเสียงออกนอกไรฟันด้วยความตื่นกลัว

“เงียบ เดี๋ยวก็ตายจริงหรอก”

เมื่อประตูเปิดกว้างมากเพียงพอที่เขาออกไปได้ เขาก็กระโดดเกาะขอบประตูแล้วเหวี่ยงตัวเองขึ้นบนโบกี้ต่ออย่างรวดเร็ว

เด็กหนุ่มทำหน้าเหวอแล้วหันไปสะกิดเพื่อนที่จำได้ว่านั่งข้างๆ “นายว่าใช่ป่าวเจ็ค”

“ฉันว่าใช่ว่ะเพื่อน”

บรูซนั่งยองๆ สายตาของเขามองสำรวจรอบๆ ด้วยความใจเย็น เขายังคงได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าและเสียงพูดคุยห่างไปยังท้ายขบวนดังเดิมเรื่อยๆ ดังเดิม และภาพผ่านเลนส์หน้ากากแสดงให้เขาเห็นภาพของชายติดอาวุธ 3 คู่เดินส่ายไฟฉายสาดส่องปืนAssault-Rifleของแต่ละคนต่างตั้งประทับบ่าไว้ด้วยความระแวดระวังตัวสุดขีด

บรูซย่างเท้าเข้าไปใกล้ชายกลุ่มนั้นอย่างเงียบๆ ลำกล้องปืนยาสลบตั้งขึ้นเล็งแล้วเขาก็ลั่นกระสุนยาสลบนัดสุดท้ายใส่ชายที่เดินรั้งท้ายสุดตามด้วยการกระโดดเอาหัวคู่หูอีกคนฟาดพื้นโดยไม่รีรอ จากนั้นเขาก็เอากุญแจมือที่เตรียมมาด้วยล็อกมือที่ละคนและจับไปวางข้างทาง

เขาก้าวไปช้าๆ เข้าไปด้านหลังอีกคู่ตรงท้ายขบวนแล้วเอาด้ามปืนยาสลบฟาดหลังศีรษะคนที่อยู่ใกล้เขาที่สุด และจับหัวอีกคนล็อกคอจนหลับตามกันไป

เมื่อวางร่างที่สลบไสลนั่นลง เขารีบจับทั้งคู่จับมัดมือมัดเท้าแล้วลากเอาไปกองข้างทางที่เดิม

“เฮ้ย ข้ว่าแบบนี้มันไม่ดีแล้วมั้ง”

บรูซเหวี่ยงตัวขึ้นไปบนโบกี้รถไฟอีกครั้ง

“แกคิดว่าไง” คนร้ายหมายเลข 2 เอ่ยขึ้น น้ำเสียงเปี่ยมไปด้วยความระวังตัวจากภัยที่มองไม่เห็น

“ไม่รู้สิ แต่มันไม่ธรรมดาแล้วข้าว่า เมื่อกี้ข้าก็ตะโกนเข้าไปในขบวนรถ ไม่เห็นได้ยินเสียงพวกเราตอบเลย”

ผู้เป็นคู่หูเงียบไปครู่ “แกว่ามันจะใช่มั้ยวะ”

“เรื่อง?”

“ตำนานเมืองก็อทแธม”

ผู้ก่อการร้ายหมายเลข 1 หัวเราะลั่น “ไอ้มนุษย์ค้างคาวน่ะนะ ข้าไม่เชื่อหรอกว่ะ”

บรูซกระโดดลงข้างหลังทั้งคู่ เขาแสยะยิ้มและเอ่ยขึ้นด้วยเสียงแหบต่ำ

“เชื่อหน่อยก็ดีนะ”

**ตึง!**

ชายฉกรรจ์ ทั้งสองที่ถูกเขาจับเอาหัวโขกกันล้มลงหลับคาที่ คาดว่าคงฝันร้ายไปอีกนาน แต่เขาหวังให้สองคนนี้เข็ดหลาบจนเลิกทานทุจริตไปเลยมากกว่า

ถ้าเป็นเช่นนั้นได้คงดีกับโลกนี้ขึ้นมาหน่อย

หลังจากจัดการมัดมือ 2 คนนี้เสร็จแล้วเอาไปกองกับคนอื่นๆ เสร็จ เขาก็เดินออกห่างมาพอสมควรจากนั้นก็ปาระเบิดแก๊สยาสลบเผื่อไว้และจัดการปิดเครื่องรบกวนสัญญาณ

“โอ นี่บีพูด”

“ _รับทราบ ได้ยินชัดเจน_ ”

“จัดการเปิดไฟเปิดประตูได้”บรูซฉุกคิดเล็กน้อย “จากจุดนี้ไปยังสถานีที่ใกล้ที่สุดมีระยะทางเท่าไรโอ”

“ _ไม่ไกล ประมาณ 500 เมตรมีเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจประจำที่นั่นแล้ว_ ”

“เยี่ยม บอกพวกเขาด้วย ฉันจะอยู่กู้ระเบิดก่อน”

ไฟของขบวนรถเปิดสว่างขึ้นพร้อมกับประตูที่เปิดออกกว้างทุกบาน เขาไปยินเสียงเซ็งแซ่และความโกลาหลของผู้คนภายในขบวนซึ่งต่างพากันสับสนและหวาดกลัวกับเหตุการณ์ที่กำลังเผชิญ บรูซถอดหน้ากากออกแล้วเคลื่อนตัวไปยืนในเงามืดของกำแพง

“ **โปรดทราบ ขณะนี้สถานการณ์เข้าสู่ขั้นปกติแล้ว ขอให้ทุกท่านทยอยออกจากขบวนรถและเดินทางไปยังสถานีข้างหน้าอย่างช้าๆ เพื่อความปลอดภัยของท่านเอง เมื่อถึงสถานีจะมีเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจคอยรับท่าน ขออภัยในความไม่สะดวก** ”

‘เล่นซะเหมือนเลยนะบาร์บาร่า’

รอยยิ้มมุมปากจางๆ ปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของบรูซ เขามองผู้คนค่อยๆ พากันออกเดินไปยังสถานีถัดไปจากมุมมืดผ่านดวงตาสีน้ำแข็งสลัก เขาเห็นคลาร์กกับคุณแม่เคนท์ในกระแสผู้คน คลาร์กประคองแม่เดินช้าๆ แล้วจู่ๆ ชายใส่แว่นก็หันขวับมามองเขา จากนั้นก็ก้มกระซิบบอกอะไรบางอย่างกับผู้เป็นแม่อย่างรีบร้อนแล้ววิ่งมาหาเขาด้วยใบหน้าร้อนใจ

คลาร์กมองสำรวจร่างกายเขาแล้วถอนหายใจ ใบหน้าของชายใส่แว่นแลดูโล่งใจขึ้นถนัด คิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่นเมื่อครู่คลายลงทันใด รอยยิ้มเจิดจ้าปรากฏบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลานั่น ที่ขนาดแว่นหนาๆ ที่ดูแล้วที่อาจทั้งเกะกะตาและเป็นสเสน่ห์ของอีกฝ่ายไปอีกแบบก็ไม่อาจบดบังได้

บรูซแอบขำและเก็บอาการทึ่งกับท่าทีของอีกฝ่ายในใจที่เป็นห่วงเขาได้ขนาดนี้

“7นาที” คลาร์กเอ่ยยิ้มๆ บรูซเลิกคิ้วขึ้น “คุณใช้เวลาทั้งหมด 7 นาทีในการจัดการทุกอย่าง ไม่มีใครได้รับบาดเจ็บ...ไม่สิ ต้องบอกว่ามีนิดหน่อย”คลาร์กมองร่างสลบไสลที่นอนกองรวมกันอยู่ข้างขอบทาง

มุมปากของบรูซยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย แต่ราวกับอีกฝ่ายสังเกตเห็น เพราะรอยยิ้มของคลาร์กนั้นดูสว่างจ้าขึ้นกว่าเดิมอีกหลายระดับ

“พอดีเรียนการต่อสู้มานิดหน่อยน่ะ”

คลาร์กเอียงคอถามขึ้นหน้าซื่อตาใส “ที่ก็อทแธมมีโรงเรียนสอนนินจาด้วยเหรอครับ”

บรูซมองคนตรงหน้าแล้วหัวเราะลั่นจนตัวสั่น

เขาไม่ได้หัวเราะแบบนี้มานานแค่ไหนแล้วนะ

เขารู้สึกสดชื่นใจขึ้นมากอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมานาน แม้ว่าตอนที่เขาเป็น ‘บรูซซี่ เวนย์’ ยามที่อยู่ในงานเลี้ยงสังสรรค์หรือยามที่มีเหล่าหญิงสาวล้อมรอบกาย ใบหน้าของเขาจะเต็มไปด้วยรอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะกับมุกฝืดๆ ที่คนในแวดวงป้อนให้แก่กันเพื่อยกยอตนเอง แต่ลึกๆ ในจิตใจของเขากลับว่างเปล่าและเหน็บหนาว แต่นาทีนี้ กับคนๆ นี้ที่เขาเพิ่งเคยพบกันครั้งแรก...

มันราวกับหัวใจของเขาอบอุ่นขึ้น...

‘คลาร์ก เคนท์ นายนี่มันเป็นอะไรที่..”

ที่อะไรกันนะ?

ที่บอกไม่ถูก? ที่เกินคาดหมาย? ที่สุดยอด?

‘อืม..จะว่าไปก็สุดยอดจริงนั่นแหละ ทำเราหัวเราะแบบนี้ได้’

เขาพยายามตั้งสติสูดหายใจลึกๆ สักครู่จนปรับอารมณ์ตัวเองได้ ใบหน้าที่ยังคงประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มจางๆ ของเขาเงยขึ้นมองคนตรงหน้าที่อาการเขินอายกำเริบอีกครั้ง

“เรื่องนั้นอย่าไปบอกใครเชียวล่ะ”

คลาร์กแย้มรอยยิ้มกว้าง ใบหน้าขึ้นสีเรื่องจับให้รอยยิ้มนั้นเปล่งประกายราวดวงตะวัน

“ด้วยเกียรติลูกเสือครับ!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอบคุณผู้ติดตามทุกท่าน ชอบกดไลค์ใช่กดเลิฟ เจอกันตอนหน้าจร้า


	6. Inside Voice

บรูซมองชายส่องแสงได้ด้วยรอยยิ้มตรงหน้าแล้วหันไปกระแอมไออีกทางเล็กน้อยกลบเกลื่อนความรู้สึกที่ก่อตัวในช่องอกและหลบซ่อนใบหน้าที่เขารู้สึกได้ว่าร้อนวูบขึ้นมาอย่างฉับพลัน เมื่อเรียบเรียงสติได้เขาจึงหันกลับมาพูดกับคลาร์กด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

“คลาร์ก ฉันอยากให้นายรีบออกไปจากที่นี่”

คนตรงหน้าเขาขมวดคิ้ว “คุณก็ควรรีบออกไปเหมือนกันครับ”

เขาถอนหายใจ “เผื่อนายลืมไป ในรถยังมีระเบิดลูกใหญ่ที่พวกนั้นขู่ไว้อยู่อีกนะ”ดวงตาของคลาร์กเบิกกว้าง “ฉันเป็นคนเดียวที่รู้วิธีกู้มัน และฉันจะปล่อยให้มันระเบิดแถวนี้ไม่ได้เด็ดขาด”

เพราะนอกจากรถไฟใต้ดินสายนี้จะเป็นการขนส่งสาธารณะที่คนจนและคนส่วนใหญ่ใช้แล้ว ข้างบนดินยังมีพวกตึกและคอนโดอีกจำนวนมาก ซึ่งเขาไม่ยอมให้มันถล่มลงมาเพราะระเบิดลูกนี้แน่

“คุณก็รู้ว่าผมพอจะช่วยคุณได้ใช่มั้ยครับ”หน้าจ๋อยๆ ของอีกฝ่ายทำเอาเขาพยักหน้าโดยไม่ทันคิด “งั้นก็ให้ผมช่วยด้วยสิครับ”

บรูซลอบถอนหายใจแล้วตอบกลับไปอย่างจนปัญญากับความดื้อรั้นของคนตรงหน้า “พอจะบอกได้มั้ยว่าระเบิดอยู่ตรงไหน”

คลาร์กคลี่ยิ้มอย่างมีชัยและพาเขาเดินไปยังหัวขบวน ประตูห้องเครื่องที่เปิดแง้มไว้ครั้งนี้บรูซเปิดมันจนสุด เขาละสายตาจากร่างที่นอนเกยกันอเนจอนาถของคนในห้องแล้วมองหาวัตถุน่าสงสัยอย่างอื่นนอกจากรีโมทที่หล่นอยู่ข้างๆ ประตู

“นี่ครับ” คลาร์กชี้ไปบนตักของหนึ่งในพนักงานขับรถ

บรูซพยักหน้าแล้วส่งเชือกไฟเบอร์จำนวนหนึ่งให้กับคนข้างๆ “ถ้าว่างก็ช่วยพาพวกที่นอนกองในขบวนออกไปด้วยก็ดีนะ”

คนใส่แว่นทำหน้างงๆ “คุณไม่ตกใจหน่อยเหรอครับ เรื่องที่ผมรู้”

รอยยิ้มลึกลับปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของบรูซ

“ถ้านายเคยเจออะไรแบบที่ฉันเคยเจอ นายจะรู้ว่าเมตา-ฮิวแมนเป็นอะไรที่เจอได้ง่ายๆ มากเลยล่ะ”

“โอ้...” ใบหน้าของคลาร์กชะงักค้างจนอ่านไม่ได้ครู่หนึ่ง

“ใช่ เพราะงั้นฝากพวกนั้นทีละกัน” บรูซมองไปที่คนขับที่หลับอยู่ “หรือนายจะปลุกสองคนนี้มากช่วยด้วยก็ได้นะ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ” พูดจบคลาร์กก็อุ้มคนร้ายพาดบ่าคนนึงและกระเตงอีกคนออกไป

เขามองแผ่นหลังแกร่งเดินฉับๆ ออกจากประตูไปอย่างอึ้งๆ

‘ว้าว’

นี่สินะที่เรียกว่า อย่าตัดสินเนื้อหาจากหน้าปก

เสียงแบทแมนหัวเราะในลำคอดังขึ้นในหัวเขาอีกครั้ง

บรูซหันกลับมาทำหน้าที่ต่อ รอยยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อครู่กลับเป็นเส้นตรงดังเดิมอีกครั้ง เขาค่อยๆ ยกกล่องวัตถุระเบิดออกจากตักคนขับผู้โชคร้ายมาตั้งบนพื้นอย่างเบามือแล้วเปิดฝาออก

“โอ”

“ _ว่าไง บี_ ”

“ฉันเจอระเบิดจุดชนวนชนิดใหม่แบบที่แมตแฮตเตอร์ใช้ระเบิดถนนแถวท่าเรือวันก่อน”

ชนิดที่หากเกิดแรงสั่นสะเทือนมากเกินจนปรอทสารเคมีสองฝั่งไหลผสมกันจนเกิดระเบิดขนาดปานกลาง แต่ที่น่าเป็นห่วงคือระเบิดอีกส่วนที่รุนแรงกว่ามาก ซึ่งมีสายชนวนตัวอื่นๆ พ่วงกันอย่างซับซ้อน

ในตอนนั้นที่ระเบิดทำงานเกิดขึ้นจากการเลี้ยวหักหลบรถอย่างรวดเร็วของคนร้ายทำให้เกิดการผสมกันของสารเคมีและส่งผลไปถึงระเบิดอีกลูกจนบริเวณนั้นเสียหายเป็นวงกว้าง ชนิดที่ว่ารถที่คนร้ายขับนั้นกลายเป็นเศษเหล็กชิ้นเล็กๆ ไปเลย ดังนั้นเขาจึงจำเป็นต้องกำจัดปรอทเจ้าปัญหานี่ไปก่อน

แต่วงจรนี่จัดว่าไม่ธรรมดาเลย ถ้ามีทิมมาด้วยคงง่ายกว่านี้มาก

“ _จัดการได้ใช่มั้ยบี_ ”

“ได้ แต่นานหน่อย”

แถมเครื่องมือช่วยเขาตอนนี้ก็มีแค่คีมตัดเหล็กขนาดย่อมด้วย

“ _10นาทีถึงมั้ย_ ”

“ก็คงประมาณนั้น” เขาหยิบคีมออกมาแล้วจัดการกับสายไฟเส้นแรก

“ _ตอนนี้GCPDกำลังจะส่งคนไปทางนั้นแล้ว รีบหน่อยนะบี_ ”

“รับทราบ”

เสียงคลิ๊กเบาๆ ดังขึ้นพร้อมกับสายไฟที่ขาดทีละเส้นๆ เขาได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าเดินมาด้านหลังและหยุดลงข้างๆ ประตู

“ถ้าไม่ติดที่เครื่องแต่งกายเนี่ย ผมคงนึกว่าคุณเป็นเจมส์ บอนด์ไปแล้วนะครับ”คลาร์กอุ้มคนขับทางด้านซ้ายพาดบ่า

บรูซพยักไหล่ “ฉันเกรงว่า ถ้าเกิดฉันแต่งตัวแบบบอนด์มันอาจจะโดนเรียกแบบอื่นมากกว่านี่สิ”

เช่น บรูซซี่ เป็นต้น

“คงไม่ได้แย่ขนาดนั้นมั้งครับ”

“ก็ไม่ได้บอกว่าแย่” เขาลอบยิ้ม

คลาร์กหัวเราะเบาๆ “คิดๆ ไป ผมว่าชุดนินจาน่าจะเข้าท่ากว่านะครับ”

“อันนี้เห็นด้วย”

ร่างสูงจับคนขับอีกคนหิ้วไว้ที่เอวซ้ายและผู้ก่อการร้ายอีกคนหิ้วไว้ที่เอวอีกข้างแล้วเดินออกนอกประตูไปก่อนจะชะงัก ไป “บรูซ”

“หืม?” เขาส่งเสียงตอบโดยไม่ได้หันไป

“คุณใส่น้ำหอมรึเปล่าครับ”

เขาจำได้ว่าเขาไม่ได้ฉีดน้ำหอมแต่เขาก็ลองหยุดสูดหายใจดู “ก็ไม่นะ”

คลาร์กเงียบไปครู่แล้วพยักไหล่ “สงสัยคงมีอะไรติดเสื้อคุณมั้งครับ”

เสียงฝีเท้าของคลาร์กกระทบกับพื้นขบวนรถค่อยๆ ห่างและหายไปพร้อมกับการสันสะเทือนของเครื่องจักรที่กำลังเริ่มทำงาน ดวงตาคมกริบเบิกกว้างขึ้นเมื่อจู่ๆ ประตูเขาก็ได้ยินเสียงประตูปิดล็อกและความเร็วรถไฟค่อยๆ เพิ่มขึ้น เขาได้ยินเสียงคลาร์กที่ห่างออกไปเรื่อยๆ

เขารู้สึกโล่งใจที่คลาร์กอยู่ด้านนอก แม้สถานการณ์จะไม่สู้ดีที่เหลือแค่เขาคนเดียวกับระเบิดอีกลูกตรงหัวรถไฟที่เพิ่มความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ก็ตาม

“ _บี เราถูกแทรกแซง!_ ” บาร์บาร่าร้องขึ้นอย่างตกใจ

“อืม” เขาลองเปิดเครื่องลบกวนสัญญาณแต่รถไฟก็ยังคงเพิ่มความเร็วมากขึ้น

“ _ฉันกลับเข้าไปควบคุมไม่ได้_ ” เสียงของบาร์บาร่าเต็มไปด้วยความสับสน “ _มันเป็นกับดัก! เพนกวิ้นต้องการล่อให้นายมาที่นี่ หมอนั่นกะจะระเบิดนายให้ตายไปพร้อมกับรถไฟ!_ ”

“จะเสร็จแล้ว”

“ _มันกะจะให้หัวรถพุ่งชนกับสถานีปลายทางนะบี! หมอนั่นรู้ว่านายไม่มีทางหนีไปง่ายๆ_ ”

“แปบนึง”

“ _มันจะชนในอีก 2 นาที!_ ”

“บี เอาท์”

“ _บี!-_ “

เขาปิดเครื่องสื่อสารแล้วตัดสายไฟต่อทันที เขารู้ว่าตัวเองเหลือเวลาไม่มากเท่าไรแล้วจากทั้งความเร็วรถ แรงสั่นสะเทือน และแสงไฟที่ผ่านวูบเข้ามาเป็นระยะๆ

ความรู้สึกคันบริเวณข้อมือเริ่มกลับมาอีกครั้ง เขากัดฟันและรีบตัดสายชนวนเส้นถัดๆ ไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

‘อีกนิดนึง’

เขาไม่คิดว่าวันนี้จะเป็นวันที่ดีและมีคนร้ายทำตัวน่ารัก

เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขาไม่อยากให้ตัวเองคิดถูกเลยให้ตายเถอะ!

\--------------------------------------------

“ **บรูซ!** ”

คลาร์กทุบประตูรถไฟที่ปิดใส่หน้าเขาอย่างแรงจนประตูมีรอยบุบด้วยความตกใจ เขาพยายามเรียกบรูซ แต่รถไฟนั้นกลับค่อยๆ เคลื่อนที่ออกไปและเพิ่มความเร็วขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็ว

‘โถ่เว้ย!’

เขากัดฟันกรอดมองรถไฟเคลื่อนตัวไปอย่างหัวเสีย ไฟท้ายรถที่ห่างออกไปเรื่อยๆ เป็นสัญญาณที่เตือนเขาว่าเขาต้องรีบตัดสินใจทำอะไรสักอย่าง คลาร์กขมวดคิ้วมุ่น มือกำแน่นจนเขารู้สึกถึงเล็บที่จิกลงไปในเนื้อ ดวงตาสีฟ้าเหนือธรรมชาติของเขาเต็มไปด้วยความหงุดหงิดที่อัดอั้น

เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขาปล่อยคนๆ นั้นไปโดยที่เขาไม่ต้องการ ความรู้สึกว่างเปล่าพุ่งปะทะจิตใจของเขาอีกครา และครั้งนี้มันช่างรุนแรงจนเขารู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายที่แข็งแกร่งของเขาถูกต่อยจนช่องอกทะลุ

มันช่างแตกต่างกับตอนที่มีบรูซอยู่ข้างๆ หรือครั้งที่เขาโอบกอดบรูซไว้ ตอนนั้นเขารู้สึกราวกับว่าเขาได้ทำสิ่งที่ถูกต้องที่สุดในชีวิต

เขายังจำกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆ ที่ผสมกันของกาแฟพันธุ์ดี ไม้หอม(อบเชย?) มวลดอกไม้ป่า และกลิ่นจางๆ ของอุปกรณ์อิเล็กทรอนิกส์นั่นได้

มันเป็นกลิ่นหอมที่ช่างเข้ากันอย่างน่าประหลาดยามที่มันมาจากบรูซ ราวกับมันเล่าถึงตัวตนของอีกฝ่าย

เขายังจำไออุ่นที่มาจากคนทั้งสองคนในอ้อมกอดของเขาได้ว่ามันทำให้เขารู้สึกสงบใจลงอย่างน่าประหลาดแค่ไหน แม้ว่าสถานการณ์ในตอนนั้นจะเป็นสถานการณ์ที่ตึงเครียดก็ตาม

และตอนนั้นเองที่บรูซต้องไปเสี่ยงเพื่อช่วยทุกคน

เขาไม่รู้ว่าบรูซเป็นใคร ทำไมเขาจึงติดต่อคนข้างนอกที่บอกเรื่องราวทุกอย่างได้ชัดเจนขนาดนั้น เขารู้แค่ว่าเขากังวลมากที่ต้องปล่อยคนๆ นี้ไป สมองเขาเต็มไปด้วยร้ายๆ เต็มไปหมด

แต่แล้วก็เป็นบรูซที่เปิดมุมมองใหม่ให้เขาอีกครั้ง

เขาได้เห็นมนุษย์โบยบินอย่างสวยงามกับตาเป็นครั้งแรก

X-ray Visionทำให้เขาเห็นทุกการเคลื่อนไว ทุกย่างก้าวที่บรูซกระโดดไปนั้นช่างสอดคล้องและถูกคำนวณไว้อย่างแม่นยำ ชายเสื้อที่พลิ้วไหวในเงามืดและการสะบัดมืดทำให้เขานึกถึงการร่ายรำฟลาเมนโก้ของชาวสเปน ผนวกกับความมืดที่ราวกับเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชายผู้นี้ทำให้เขาเหมือนอัศวินรัติกาลที่กำลังแกว่งไกวดาบต่อสู้กับอยุติธรรม

ใช่ เขาเป็นอัศวินที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความสามารถ และมีรอยยิ้มกับเสียงหัวเราะที่งดงามอย่างร้ายกาจ

‘ไม่อยากปล่อยเขาไป..ไม่อยากให้เขาไปเสี่ยงคนเดียวอีกแล้ว แต่..’

ถ้าเขาไปช่วยบรูซ ความลับและอีกตัวคนของเขาอาจไม่เป็นความลับอีกต่อไป

‘ _ไปซะ_ ’

เสียงๆ หนึ่งดังขึ้นในหัวเขาอีกครั้ง

‘ _รีบไปช่วยเขาเดี๋ยวนี้!_ ’

คลาร์กสะดุ้งเมื่อจู่ๆ เสียงนั้นก็ตะคอกใส่เขาอย่างโกรธเคือง

เกิดอะไรขึ้น..? หรือเขาเสียสติไปแล้ว..?

ฉับพลันความทรงจำหนึ่งก็แทรกเข้ามาในห้วงความคิดของเขา มันเป็นภาพของปราการคริสตัลที่สว่างไสว แสงที่สาดส่องกระทบสะท้อนกันเป็นทอดๆ ทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงความสงบสุขทุกครั้งในยามที่ที่เขามาเยือนและอยู่ท่ามกลางความสันโดษของสถานที่แห่งนี้

ถัดมา เป็นภาพของเขาที่อยู่ในชุดซุปเปอร์แมนกำลังพูดคุยกับภาพโฮโลแกรมของจอร์-เอล

คำพูดและน้ำเสียงที่จริงจังของAIเริ่มกระจ่างชัดในความคิดของเขาอีกครั้ง

“คุณกำลังบอกผมว่าในอนาคตผมอาจมีรักแรกพบ อาจจะเสพติดกลิ่นตัวคนอื่น หรือมีเสียงในหัวผุดขึ้นมางั้นเหรอ”

“..มันคือกลิ่นอาย ไม่ใช่กลิ่นตัว”

“แต่ก็ฟังดูไม่ต่างกันนะ”เขาทำหน้าลำบากใจ

“..มันเป็นสิ่งที่เราคริปโตเนียนยึดถือเป็นสิ่งสำคัญมาก เราเรียกมันว่าสัญชาตญาณ”

“รู้สึกเหมือนมันแปลกๆ ยังไงไม่รู้..” เขาพึมพำกับตัวเอง

“ลูกต้องเข้าใจว่าเรากับมนุษย์นั้นแตกต่างกัน คริปโตเนียนไม่มีถ้อยคำแรกที่ปรากฏบนร่างกายก็จริง แต่เราก็ยังมีสัญชาตญาณที่แตกต่างกันออกไปอันบ่งชี้ถึงคู่ชีวิตของเราเช่นกัน”

ใบหน้ามึนงงของเขาค่อยๆ มีความเข้าใจเข้ามาแทนที่ รอยยิ้มกว้างปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเขา

คลาร์กถอดชุดหลวมโพลกทิ้งอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่ลังเล ชุดรัดรูปสีน้ำเงิน ตราสีทองของตระกูลของเขาต้องไฟสลัวๆ ปรากฏต่อสายตาเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจที่เพิ่งเดินทางมาถึงจุดเกิดเหตุจนตำรวจทั้งกลุ่มนั้นสูดลมหายใจเฮือกด้วยความตกใจ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาใส่ใจ

ซุปเปอร์แมนพุ่งทะยานออกตามรถไฟใต้ดินไปทันที ผ้าคลุมสีแดงที่สะบัดไปตามแรงลมดูเจิดจ้ายิ่งกว่าครั้งใดๆ ในเงามืด

เขาได้ยินสียงถอนหายใจเสียงดังในหัวของเขา ครั้งนี้เขาหัวเราะเบาๆ เพราะเขารู้แล้วว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นนั้นคืออะไร และมีความหมายต่อเขามากเพียงไหน

“หากวันใดสัญญาณเหล่านั้นปรากฏขึ้นกับลูก”

คลาร์กเพิ่มความเร็วขึ้นกว่าเดิม

“ขอลูกจงอย่าได้ลังเล”

เสียงหัวเราะอย่างมีความสุขดังก้องอุโมงค์อันมืดมิด ลบเลือนซึ่งความว่างเปล่าในเงามืดจนหมดสิ้น

‘ _จงทำตามสัญชาตญาณ_ ’


	7. Found

_แสงแดดสดใสของฤดูร้อนได้มาเยือนก็อทแธมอย่างน้อยครั้งเนื่องจากมักถูกปกคลุมไปด้วยกลุ่มเมฆและสายฝนเสมอ เสียงนกร้องขับร้องเพลงและกลิ่นดอกไม้จางๆ ที่โชยมากับสายลมโดยรอบช่างขัดกับบรรยากาศที่หนาวเหน็บและว่างเปล่าภายในคฤหาสน์ตระกูลเวนย์_

_“คุณบรูซ!”_

_อัลเฟรดตะโกนเรียกหาผู้เป็นนายและผู้อยู่ในการดูแลด้วยน้ำเสียงเป็นห่วง ตั้งแต่ยามเช้าแล้วที่เขาเดินหานายน้อย แต่ไม่ว่าเขาจะเดินไปที่ไหนเขาก็ไม่เห็นวี่แววของเด็กคนนั้นเลย จนตอนนี้ย่างเข้ายามบ่ายแล้วและนั่นก็ทำให้เขารู้สึกกระวนกระวายขึ้นทุกที_

_‘ถ้าหากเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเด็กคนนั้นเขาคง...’_

_เขาส่ายศีรษะเพื่อไล่ความรู้สึกเลวร้ายนั่นทิ้งไปแต่ถึงอย่างนั้นความรู้สึกเป็นกังวลนั่นก็ยังคงไม่หายไปอยู่ดี_

_นี่เป็นวันที่ 7 แล้วหลังจากการปรากฏขึ้นของถ้อยคำแรกของคุณหนูของเขา ซึ่งนับจากวันนั้นคุณหนูบรูซก็ไม่มีทีท่าจะมีสภาพจิตใจที่ดีขึ้นเลย ทั้งมีอาการเซื่องซึมและทานอาหารน้อยกว่าเดิม บาครั้งก็มีอาการเหม่อลอยและมีใบหน้าราวกับจะร้องไห้ได้ทุกเวลา แม้เขาพยายามจะปลอบใจและให้ความเห็นว่าอาจเป็นเรื่องเข้าใจผิดเพราะเรื่องนั้นเกิดขึ้นเสมอในชีวิตของคนเรา แต่เด็กหนุ่มนั้นก็ยังคงสับสนและคิดมากกับข้อความนั้น_

_ครั้งนี้เขาต้องโทษฟ้าดินจริงๆ เพราะสิ่งนี้ถือเป็นหนึ่งในโชคชะตาของคนๆ หนึ่งเลยก็ว่าได้_

_‘แต่ทำไมต้องเกิดเรื่องแบบนี้กับเด็กคนนั้นเสมอเลยนะ’_

_หนุ่มใหญ่ถอนหายใจเฮือก เพราะเรื่องนี้เขาไม่อาจช่วยเจ้านายของเขาได้จริงๆ เขาทำได้เพียงแค่เป็นกำลังและแรงใจให้ได้เท่านั้น เพียงแต่ตอนนี้เขาต้องหาเด็กคนนั้นให้เจอก่อน_

_เขาออกเดินอีกครั้งระหว่างนั้นก็พยายามตะโกนเรียกหานายน้อยบรูซไปด้วย ด้วยความหวังที่เพียงแค่นายน้อยของเขาจะไปเตลิดจนหนีออกจากคฤหาสน์อันใหญ่โตและว่างเปล่านี่เป็นพอ_

_30 นาทีผ่านไป อัลเฟรดรู้สึกแย่ยิ่งกว่าเดิม เขาคิดว่าเขาหาทุกมุมภายในคฤหาสน์ซ้ำกัน 3 รอบแล้ว ซึ่งรวมไปถึงในสวนของคุณนายมาร์ธ่าด้วย_

_หรือเขาลืมอะไรที่สำคัญไปหรือเปล่า?_

_มีที่ไหนที่คุณบรูซจะไปอยู่ได้บ้าง ที่ๆเขาหลงลืมไป ที่ๆเขาคิดว่าคุณหนูบรูซไม่น่าจะไป..._

_ดวงตาของอัลเฟรดเบิกกว้าง_

_‘จริงๆ มันก็มีนี่นา!’_

_ในชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีนั้น เขาไม่รอช้าและรีบวิ่งออกไปยังจุดหมายทันที ข้ามผ่านกอดอกไม้ป่าประจำฤดูร้อนและดอกหญ้าที่พลิ้วไหวตามแรงลมตามทางที่ปูด้วยอิฐตัวหนอน ท่ามกลางทุ่งหญ้าที่รกร้าง อาคารเล็กๆที่ให้ความรู้สึกหม่นหมองขัดกับบรรยากาศยามนี้ปรากฏให้เห็นในครรลองสายตาของเขา_

_อัลเฟรดหยุดลงตรงหน้าประตูอาคารที่สร้างจากปูนแกะสลักอันสวยงามที่กาลเวลาเริ่มสร้างร่องรอยแห่งความเสื่อมโทรม เขาวางมือลงบนบานประตูนั้นแล้วค่อยๆ ผลักประตูเปิดออกด้วยความคาดหวังและความรู้สึกเศร้าสร้อยจากเหตุการณ์ที่ยังคงไม่ลืมเลือน_

_แสงสว่างจากภายนอกสาดทอเข้าไปยังอาคารภายในเป็นทางยาว อักษรที่จารึกชื่อของอดีตเจ้านายและภรรยาที่เขาเคารพรักเรียกความทรงจำในวันวานให้ฟื้นคืนมาและตอกย้ำความรู้สึกภายในจิตใจ เมื่อเขาเห็นช่อดอกไม้ป่าสดในแจกันเก่าๆ ที่ขาดการดูแลจิตใจของเขาก็รู้สึกดีขึ้น และพาตัวเองก้าวเข้าไปสู่ภายใต้เงามืดในมุมสุดของเคหสถานมีร่างเล็กๆ ขดตัวอยู่_

_“ถ้าพวกเขายังอยู่ พวกเขาจะคิดยังไงเหรออัลเฟรด” ร่างเล็กๆ ที่ดูเปราะบางยิ่งกว่ายามใดถามเขาขึ้นโดยมิได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมองเขา “พวกเขาจะดีใจรึเปล่า หรือจะกังขากับข้อความนี้เหมือนกับผม”_

_เขาทิ้งตัวลงคุกเข่าแล้วคว้าร่างเล็กที่เนื้อตัวเต็มไปด้วยฝุ่นมากอดไว้แล้วลูบแผ่นหลังอันบอบบางอย่างทะนุถนอม “แน่นอนอยู่แล้วสิครับคุณบรูซ พวกท่านต้องดีใจและเป็นกำลังใจให้กับคุณโดยไม่ต้องสงสัย”_

_“ผมไม่เข้าใจอัลเฟรด...” ทั้งน้ำเสียงและร่างกายของเด็กชายสั่นสะท้าน “ผมไม่เข้าใจเลย...”_

_เขารู้สึกผิดที่ไม่อาจให้คำตอบที่ดีโดยไม่หลอกลวงเด็กคนนี้ได้เลย ทำได้เพียงโอบรัดร่างน้อยๆ นั่นแนบกับอ้อมอกเขายิ่งกว่าเดิม เขากลัวว่าถ้าเขาปล่อยไป เขาอาจต้องเสียใจไปตลอดชีวิต “ไม่มีใครเข้าใจหรอกคุณบรูซ พวกเราทำได้แค่ต้องอยู่กับมันเท่านั้นครับ”_

_“ผมขอซ่อนมันได้มั้ยครับ”_

_เสียงเล็กๆ นั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกราวกับหัวใจแหลกสลาย_

_คุณหนูของเขาเลือกที่จะปฏิเสธโชคชะตาตนเอง_

_“ได้ครับ” ชายหนุ่มกอดคุณหนูเขาแน่นและลูบศีรษะเล็กๆเบาๆ ความรู้สึกบีบรัดในอกทำให้เขารู้สึกชาหนึบ “แต่คุณบรูซครับ ผมอยากให้คุณรับฟังสิ่งที่ผมพูดสักนิด”_

_“..?” บรูซผละออกมาและมองเขาด้วยใบหน้าเศร้าๆ แฝงความสงสัย_

_“ไม่ว่าคุณจะคิดเช่นไร แต่..”_

_เขาแย้มรอยยิ้มที่เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความหวัง_

_“คู่ชีวิตของคุณต้องเป็นคนที่วิเศษมากแน่นอนครับ”_

**: : : : :**

สายไฟที่เชื่อมต่อวงจรขาดไปทีละเส้นๆ อย่างรวดเร็ว แต่กระนั้นบรูซกลับรู้สึกเหมือนมันยังช้าเกินไปสำหรับเขาอยู่ดี นาฬิกาในสมองของเขานับถอยหลังลงเรื่อยๆ ซึ่งตอนนี้เขาเหลือเวลาไม่มากแล้ว

บรูซกัดฟันกรอด หยาดเหงื่อเย็นๆ ไหลลงจากกระหม่อมลงมาพาลพาให้รู้สึกหงุดหงิดยิ่งกว่าเดิม เสียงคลิ๊กยังคงดังขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่อง เขาพยายามเร่งมือขึ้น เขาคาดว่าอีกอึดใจเดียวเขาก็จะสามารถตัดวงจรในส่วนของระเบิดลูกใหญ่ได้ แต่สิ่งที่เขากังวลคือ..

**ตึง!!**

เขารับคว้ากล่องระเบิดยึดไว้ให้นิ่งจนกระทั่งแรงสั่นสะเทือนของรถไฟลดลงแล้วรีบกลับไปจัดการกับแผงวงจรต่อทันทีแม้หัวใจของเขาจะกระตุกวูบและเต้นแรงกว่าปกติก็ตาม

ระเบิดสารเคมีเป็นส่วนที่เขาเป็นห่วงเป็นอย่างมากตอนนี้ เพราะรถไฟที่เร่งจนถึงความเร็วสูงสุดแล้วยามนี้ค่อนข้างสั่นสะเทือนแถวยังกระตุกเป็นระยะๆ แบบนี้ด้วย เขาเกรงว่าถ้าเกิดโชคร้ายขึ้นมาสารเคมีเกิดผสมกัน เขาคงถูกระเบิดเป็นจุลไปพร้อมกับพื้นที่บริเวณนี้เป็นแน่

ชีวิตของเขามันเรื่องหนึ่ง แต่ชีวิตของคนอีกหลายพันเขาคงเอามาแลกด้วยกับความผิดพลาดไม่ได้เด็ดขาด

‘เราต้องทำให้ได้’

บรูซเร่งมือขึ้นกว่าเดิม เขารู้สึกได้ถึงอะดีนารีนในร่างกายที่ทำให้สัมผัสของเขาตื่นตัวขึ้นกว่าเดิม ถ้าเป็นในสถานการณ์อื่นเขาคงเปรียบได้ดั่งเครื่องจักรสังหาร แต่พูดตรงๆว่าสถานการณ์นี้เขาเหมือนช่างไฟที่ต้องรีบทำงานให้เสร็จเพื่อไม่ให้เจ้านายไล่ออก เพียงแต่เจ้านายคนนั้นไม่ได้ไล่ออกธรรมดาแต่จะฆ่าเขาแทนมากกว่าถ้าไม่รีบทำให้เสร็จ

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจางกรอกไปมาระหว่างสายไฟโดยไม่หยุดละ ในขณะที่คีมตัดเหล็กธรรมดาเริ่มทำหน้าที่เกินประสิทธิภาพของมันแล้ว ยังดีที่ถุงมือที่ใส่ช่วยเพิ่มแรงในการตัด ไม่เช่นนั้นหากเขารอดจากที่นี่ไปอัลเฟรดคงให้เขางดจับปากกาไปสักพักนึงเป็นแน่

‘อีกนิดนึง’

ริมฝีปากของเขาขบแน่น เขานับการตัดสายไฟถอยหลังในใจจนกระทั่ง..

**คลิ๊ก!**

‘ในที่สุด!’

ไม่รอช้าบรูซรีบถอดเสื้อคลุมออกแล้วแกะระเบิดในส่วนแสวงเครื่องออกมาห่อกับเสื้อเก่าๆที่ถอดออกมาทันที จากนั้นเขาก็ตั้งเวลาแบทตาแรงแล้วจับยัดแทนที่ลงไป เสี้ยววินาทีนั้นเขารีบหอบหิ้ววัตถุอันตรายวิ่งไปยังหน้าต่างที่ใกล้ที่สุดแล้วเอาด้ามปืนตะขอทุบกระจกจนพอที่จะผ่านไปได้

เขารีบพาตัวปีนออกจากหน้าต่างบานนั้น กระแสลมที่เกิดจากการวิ่งของรถไฟทำให้ยากแม้แต่การจะลืมตาขึ้น หมวกที่ใส่มาด้วยตอนนี้ก็ปลิวไปกับแรงลมเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาพยายามคลำเกาะหามุมตามสัญชาตญาณระหว่างนั้นกระจกบางส่วนก็เกี่ยวปลอกแขนสีดำที่ข้อมือเขาจนขาดและปลิวหายไป

“ _ไม่ว่าคุณจะคิดเช่นไร แต่.._ ”

แม้เขาจะรู้สึกราวกับหัวใจถูกบีบรัดไปชั่ววูบ แต่บรูซก็ทำได้แค่มองมันปลิวจากไปแล้วปีนไปบนหลังคาอย่างทุลักทุเล เขากระชับก้อนวัตถุอันตรายเอาไว้แล้วยิงปืนตะขอขึ้นไปบนเพดานและปล่อยตัวไปตามแรงดึงของปืน

**บึม! _เอี้ยดดดดด!!!_**

บรูซเบิกตากว้างเมื่อแรงระเบิดจากสารเคมีนั้นแรงกว่าครั้งก่อนมาก การระเบิดนั้นทำให้หัวขบวนรถไฟหายไปเกือบทั้งหัวขบวน ทั้งเปลวเพลิงและแรงลมพัดปะทะร่างเขาอย่างรุนแรงจนตะขอที่ยึดเกาะเพดานซีเมนต์หลุดออกมา

ชั่ววินาทีที่เขาลอยเคว้งอยู่กลางมวลอากาศที่ร้อนระอุ เขาก็กอดห่อวัตถุระเบิดไว้แล้วยกปืนตะขอตั้งเล็งเพื่อที่จะยิงออกไปอีกครั้ง แต่เขาก็ไม่ทันได้ยิงมันออกไป

เพราะเขาได้ร่วงลงไปอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของใครบางคน

_กลางอากาศ_

บรูซหันขวับขึ้นมองทันที ใบหน้าสลักมองมายังเขาด้วยสีหน้าที่อ่านยาก ดวงตาสีฟ้าแกมน้ำเงินต้องประกายไฟเกิดเป็นเส้นสีที่ยากเกินอธิบาย ปอยผมอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์นั่นพลิ้วไหวไปตามแรงลมเล็กน้อยเฉกเช่นเดียวกับผ้าคลุมสีแดงที่เขาเห็นมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วนในจอมอร์นิเตอร์ ราวกับว่ารอบๆ ตัวชายผู้นี้มีสนามพลังบางอย่างไหลเวียนคลุมกายเอาไว้และลดปฏิกิริยาจากแรงพลังงานโดยรอบ

‘ซุปเปอร์แมน’

ร่างของพวกเขาค่อยๆ ร่อนลง ฮีโร่แห่งเมโทรโพลิสปล่อยเขายืนกับพื้นแล้วถอยออกไปช้าๆ

“สวัสดีครับ” ซุปเปอร์แมนเอ่ยขึ้นในบรรยากาศที่ค่อนข้างกระอักกระอวน

“สวัสดี” บรูซตอบกลับไปด้วยเสียงเรียบเฉย

เจ้าของดวงตาสีน้ำแข็งมองบุรุษตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาระแวดระวัง หากว่ากันตามจริงแล้ว เขาไม่ได้รังเกียจหรืออคติกับผู้มาเยือนจากต่างดาวผู้นี้แต่อย่างใด เพราะเขาเห็นความตั้งใจของบุรุษผู้นี้ผ่านการปกป้องโลกและช่วยเหลือมนุษยชาติหลายต่อหลายครั้ง แต่การไม่สามารถยืนยันได้อย่างชัดเจนว่าเขาผู้นี้จะ _ดีต่อโลก_ ไปอีกนานแค่ไหน หรือเข้าใจว่าที่จริงเขาคิดอะไรอยู่กันแน่นั้นทำให้เขาอดระแวงบุรุษผู้นี้ตามนิสัยนักสืบของเขาไม่ได้จริงๆ

และครั้งนี้ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่เส้นทางของพวกเขาบรรจบกันด้วย

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของบุรุษเหล็กฉายแววลำบากใจให้เห็นเล็กน้อย แม้จะเดาไม่ออกว่าเขาคิดอะไรแต่การที่เขาไม่จากไปบ่งบอกว่าอีกฝ่ายก็กำลังพยายามหาวิธีสื่อสารกับบรูซเช่นกัน

บรรยากาศอันน่าอึดอัดใจดำเนินต่อไปเรื่อยๆ บรูซยังคงยืนนิ่งไม่แสดงปฏิกิริยาใดๆ เพียงรอดูว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำยังไงต่อไปด้วยใบหน้าไร้อารมณ์ จนในที่สุดคนตรงหน้าเขาก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วค่อยๆ เดินมาหาเขา

บรูซมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายที่เดินมาหยุดตรงหน้าโดยไม่ไหวติง ขณะที่อีกฝ่ายกำลังจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง ซุปเปอร์แมนก็ชะงักไป ดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายดูว่างเปล่าและเหม่อลอยไปทันใด และดวงตาคู่นั้นก็ค่อยๆ เลื่อนลงมามองข้อมือซ้ายของเขา

โดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว บรูซก็ถูกคว้ามือข้างนั้นไปกุมเรียบร้อยแล้ว

“เฮ้!”

บรูซพยายามสะบัดมือออกจากมือแกร่งของอีกฝ่ายอย่างสุดกำลัง แต่เหมือนยิ่งดิ้นเขายิ่งถูกมือที่อุณหภูมิสูงกว่ามนุษย์คู่นั้นกุมไว้แน่นยิ่งกว่าเดิม ซึ่งทำเอาเขาสับสนในตัวของบุรุษผู้นี้เข้าไปใหญ่

เขาไม่เคยได้ยินว่าซุปเปอร์แมนเป็นพวกถึงเนื้อถึงตัว หรือเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับอีกฝ่าย? เขาถูกสะกดจิตหรือโดนพวกวายร้ายมอมยาแบบเดียวกับสถานการณ์อันเลวร้ายที่เขาเคยคาดการไว้รึเปล่า?

เขาพยายามดึงขัดขืนต่ออีกสักพักนึงก่อนจะหยุดลงแล้วถอนหายใจอย่างหงุดหงิด ระหว่างที่เขากำลังจะเปิดปากเจรจา ซุปเปอร์แมนก็เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงที่แผ่วเบา

“บรูซ...”

ดวงตาสีฟ้าจางของเขาเบิกกว้าง ความรู้สึกตะลึงงันซัดโถมมายังเขาแบบไม่ทันตั้งตัว เพราะเขาจำได้ เขาจำน้ำเสียงที่เป็นห่วงเป็นใยเขานี้ได้

“...คลาร์ก?”

อีกฝ่ายไม่ตอบเขา เพียงแค่ถอนหายใจน้อยๆ แล้วพิงศีรษะลงที่บ่าของเขา คนตรงหน้าคลายแรงจับลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาไม่ได้พยายามจะขัดขืนแล้ว หากแต่ก็ไม่ได้ปล่อยเขาไปเลยแต่อย่างใด ฮีโร่แห่งเมโทรโพลิสยกมือข้างนั้นของเขาขึ้นสัมผัสกับพวงแก้มของตนราวกับเป็นสิ่งล้ำค่าและเปราะบางที่ควรเทิดทูนจนเขารู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตนร้อนวูบขึ้น

“ _ **บี!**_ ”

เขาสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยเมื่อเสียงของหญิงสาวตะโกนกรอกหูเขาผ่านเครื่องสื่อสาร

ท่าทางบาร์บาร่าจะแฮ็กเครื่องสื่อสารเของเขาได้แล้ว

เขาเบี่ยงไปมองซุปเปอร์แมนที่คลายมือออกและผละตัวออกจากเขาช้าๆ ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นสีจางๆ และดูสำนึกผิด เขามองคนตรงหน้าสักครู่แล้วตอบบาร์บาร่า

“ไง”

“ _ไม่ต้องมาไงเลย นายรู้รึเปล่าว่าทำให้คนอื่นเป็นห่วงขนาดไหน_ ” บรูซยิ้มน้อยๆ เขาได้ยินเสียงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่จากอีกฝั่งของสาย “ _ตอนนี้เรดอากับฉันกับฉันจัดการกับพวกแฮ็กเกอร์ได้แล้ว ฉันส่งเอ็นกับอาไปจัดการกับระเบิดของเพนกวิ้นก่อนหวังว่านายจะไม่ว่าอะไรนะ_ ”

“ไม่มีปัญหา”

ปลายสายเงียบไปครู่ จากนั้นบาร์บาร่าก็ถามขึ้นอย่างเป็นห่วง “ _บี ฉันได้ยินว่าเกิดลมคล้ายพายุกรรโชกและเหมือนมีอะไรบินผ่านอย่างรวดเร็วจนหลอดไฟในอุโมงค์แตกเป็นจำนวนมาก พอจะรู้รึเปล่าว่าเกิดจากอะไร ช่วยรายงานสถานการณ์ที_ ”

 _นายโอเคมั้ย?_ นั่นคือสิ่งที่บาร์บาร่าไม่ได้พูดออกมา แต่เขาเข้าใจความเป็นห่วงที่แฝงไว้ได้

บางทีเขาคงต้องหาเวลาไปซื้อเค้กจากร้านโปรดมาให้เธอบ้างซะแล้วสิ

เขายกยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อยแล้วมองภาพรถไฟที่ควันขึ้นโขมงไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล ก่อนจะเอ่ยด้วยเสียงเรียบๆ “นอกจากรถไฟที่ต้องเปลี่ยนหัวขบวนและซ่อมทั้งคันกับการซ่อมรางในบางส่วนแล้วก็ไม่มีอะไรมาก ระเบิดส่วนแสวงเครื่องถูกกู้เรียบร้อยและมีซุปเปอร์แมนที่ผ่านมาอยู่ข้างๆ ทุกอย่างจัดว่าปกติดี”

“ _โอเค ดี- เดี๋ยว.. **ซุปเปอร์แมน?**_ ”

“อืม”

“ _ได้ไง?_ ”

“กำลังสอบถามอยู่ ช่วยตัดสายสักครู่ก่อนแล้วกัน”

“ ** _โอเค!_ ”**

ก่อนสายถูกตัดบรูซได้ยินเสียงหญิงสาวตะโกนเรียกดิ๊กบอกเรื่องที่เขาได้เจอฮีโร่ในดวงใจของชายหนุ่ม ซึ่งทำเอาเขายิ้มจางๆ กับน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นของอดีตเด็กในการดูแลที่ไม่ว่าเมื่อไรก็สดใสร่าเริงเสมอผู้นี้

จากนั้นบรูซก็เงยหน้าขึ้นมองบุรุษเหล็ก และครั้งนี้เขาเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มทักคนตรงหน้า

“ไง”

ด้วยใบหน้านิ่งสนิท

“เอ่อ..ไงครับ” คลาร์กยิ้มอย่างฝืดเฝื่อน “เมื่อกี้ต้องขอโทษด้วยจริงๆ ครับ”

“อืม”

“ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจครับเพียงแต่..”

“แต่?”

“มันเป็นเพราะระบบพันธุกรรมของชาวคริปโตเนียน..”

“อธิบาย”

“คือ..คริปโนเนียนเมื่อ-“ คลาร์กหยุดมองใบหน้าที่เรียบเฉยของบรูซ “คุณกำลังแกล้งผมอยู่ใช่มั้ยครับ”

“ทำไมถึงคิดแบบนั้นล่ะ” บรูซตอบด้วยใบหน้าที่ยังคงไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

“แค่รู้ครับ”

เขายิ้มมุมปาก “อืม..น่าสนใจ”

คลาร์กกระแอมไอเล็กน้อยด้วยใบหน้าขึ้นสี บรูซยิ้มกริ่มน้อยๆ กับท่าทางอีกฝ่าย เพราะแม้จะอยู่ในชุดซุปเปอร์แมนแต่คลาร์กก็ยังคงเป็นคลาร์กคนที่เขาเจอในขบวนรถไฟ

แต่จู่ๆ ความรู้สึกคันแปลกๆ บนบริเวณข้อมือซ้ายก็เกิดขึ้นอีกครั้ง บรูซส่งเสียงรำคาญใจในคอเบาๆ ขณะที่เขากำลังจะยกขึ้นมาเกาคลาร์กก็คว้าข้อมือของเขาเอาไว้อย่างแผ่วเบาอีกครั้ง และตอนนั้นเองที่เขาสังเกตเห็นรอยเลือดแห้งๆ เป็นทางบริเวณนั้น

คงเกิดจากกระจกตอนนั้น

คลาร์กลูบข้อมือของเขาเบาๆ นิ้วมือของเขาลากผ่านตัวอักษรที่เขาเคยกังขาอย่างทะนุถนอม เมื่อบรูซมองไปยังใบหน้านั่น เขาเห็นดวงตาสีฟ้าแกมน้ำเงินงดงามและรอยยิ้มบางๆ ที่ประดับใบหน้าราวกับกำลังจะร้องไห้ของคลาร์ก

“ผมดีใจมากเลยครับที่ได้เจอคุณ”

เป็นเขาจริงๆ ด้วย

“ _คู่ชีวิตของคุณต้องเป็นคนที่วิเศษมากแน่นอนครับ_ ”

อัลเฟรดพูดถูกมาตลอด

เขาแย้มรอยยิ้ม

“ฉันก็เหมือนกัน”

คลาร์กยิ้มตอบ “แล้วจากนี้จะเอายังไงต่อดีเหรอครับ”

“อืม..” บรูซตีหน้านิ่ง “ในเมื่อนายเป็นลูกเสือก็ต้องปฏิบัติตามกฎใช่มั้ย”

“หืม?”คลาร์กเอียงคอ

“ก่อนอื่นเราต้องเริ่มจากทำความรู้จักกันก่อน-”

“ผมคลาร์ก เคนท์ ชื่อโดยกำเนิดคาล-เอล ชื่อในหน้าที่ซุปเปอร์แมนครับ!”คลาร์กตอบด้วยเสียงฉะฉานพร้อมตะเบะสามนิ้ว

บรูซยิ้มขำๆ “ฉันบรูซ เวนย์ คนร้ายส่วนใหญ่เรียกฉันว่าแบทแมน”

“เอ๋?” คลาร์กมองใบหน้าที่ไร้ซึ่งหมวกปิดบังตาโตแทบถลน “ **เอ๊!?** ”

บรูซพยักหน้า “จากนั้นเราก็แลกเบอร์กัน แล้วก็ค่อยนัดเดท อาจเป็นมื้อเย็นที่ไหนสักที่ ต่อมาถ้าไปได้สวยเราก็นัดเดทกันครั้งต่อๆ ไป ระหว่างนั้นเราทำได้แค่จับมือกัน”

“ _ **เอ๊!!!?**_ ” คลาร์กทำหน้าเหมือนเด็กโดนแย่งขนมไปทั้งห่อ

“ใช่” บรูซพยักหน้า “ตามหลักสูตรมาตรฐาน”

“บรูซ เวนย์ เราอยู่ยุคไหนกันเหรอครับ” ตอนนี้เขาทำหน้าราวกับกินยาขม

“ฉันให้เกียรติฉายานายเต็มที่เลยนะ

“งั้นก็ช่างฉายามันเถอะครับ”

_แล้วระยะห่างของพวกเขาก็สิ้นสุดลง_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> รหัสเรียกเพิ่มเติม เขียนไว้เผื่อคนงง  
> Red R - Red Robin - ทิม  
> R - Robin - เดเมียน  
> ขอโทษที่อัพช้าเนะ น้องขวนเล่นเกม ถถถ   
> เจอกันตอนหน้าเน่อ


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนจบละจ้า ;)

**3 เดือนต่อมา**

**ณ ห้องจัดรายการคอสโมโพลิตัน เมโทรโพลิส**

“สวัสดีค่ะคุณผู้ชมทุกท่าน ดิฉันเอมิลี่ คิงส์ ขอต้อนรับทุกท่านเข้าสู่รายการคอสโมโพลิตัน! รายการที่จะพาทุกท่านไปพบกับคนเด่นคนดังและล้วงลึกไปกับประเด็นที่ท่านทั้งหลายยังค้างคาใจ และวันนี้ดิฉันรู้สึกเป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งค่ะที่ได้มีโอกาสสัมภาษณ์บุคคลผู้นี้ ฮีโร่แห่งเมโทรโพลิส พบกับเขาได้เลยค่ะ ซุปเปอร์แมน!”

เสียงปรบมือดังขึ้นลั่นทั่วห้องส่งพร้อมกับการก้าวเข้ามาของซุปเปอร์แมน เขายิ้มเล็กน้อยแล้วโค้งทักทายผู้คนในห้องส่ง การติดต่อสัมภาษณ์ครั้งนี้นั้นเป็นการเปิดเผยข้อมูลบางส่วนเกี่ยวกับข่าวลือเรื่องการก่อตั้งจัสติสลีก เกี่ยวกับสมาชิกและหลักการต่างๆ ซึ่งคลาร์กก็ตอบในข้อมูลส่วนพื้นฐานทั่วไป พร้อมสร้างความเข้าใจแก่ผู้คนทั่วโลกถึงเจตนาในการช่วยเหลือโลกของพวกเขา จนช่วงท้ายรายการพิธีกรก็ถามคำถามที่เขาคาดไม่ถึงในรายการนี้

“ซุปเปอร์แมนคะ นี่ก็ช่วงท้ายรายการแล้ว ก่อนปิดรายการดิฉันของถามคำถามหนึ่งที่ไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องก่อนหน้านี้มาก่อนหน่อยนะคะ มันเป็นความสงสัยของดิฉันล้วนๆ ค่ะ แต่ดิฉันแน่ใจค่ะว่าผู้หญิงเกือบทั้งโลกอยากจะรู้เรื่องความรักของคุณเหมือนๆ กับดิฉันเป็นแน่ บางทีอาจมีคนที่รอให้คุณเป็นคนเอ่ยถ้อยคำแรกอยู่ก็ได้นะคะ”

คลาร์กพยายามกลั้นยิ้มแต่เขาก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองนั้นยิ้มกริ่มอยู่ดี จนพิธีกรตาลุกวาว รวมทั้งคนทั้งห้องส่งที่เริ่มส่งเสียงโหวกเหวกพูดคุยกัน

“อย่าบอกนะคะว่า..!”

“โนคอมเมนต์ครับ”

“ **ไม่ได้ค่ะ!** ขอสักนิดค่ะ เธอคนนั้นเป็นคนยังไงเหรอคะ”

คลาร์กรู้ตัวว่าหากเขาเอ่ยอะไรออกไป อีกไม่ช้าเขาต้องโดนค้างคาวอารมณ์บ่จอยเฉ่งเป็นแน่ แต่ดูจากแรงอารมณ์ของผู้คนในห้องส่งแล้วเขาคิดว่าเขาอาจโดนทึ้งทั้งเป็นอีกไม่กี่วินาทีนี้เช่นกันหากเขาไม่ยอมตอบดีๆ

จริงๆ เขาไม่กลัวเจ็บนะ เขากลัวคนมากกว่า แต่ละรายหน้าตาอย่างกะโจ้กเกอร์ที่บรูซบรรยายให้เขาฟังเรื่อยๆ แล้วด้วย

เขาหวังว่าบีจะเบามือกับเขาสักนิดก็พอ

_อีกอย่างศึกนี้บีเป็นคนเริ่มก่อนด้วย_

“ก็ได้ครับ เอ..ถ้าถามว่าเป็นคนยังไง อันนี้ผมหาคำบรรยายภาษามนุษย์ค่อนข้างยากครับ และผมก็ไม่อยากเปิดเผยข้อมูลด้วย เอาเป็นว่า..”คลาร์กขมวดคิ้วก่อนจะยิ้มแหยๆ “เป็นคนที่เข้าใจยากครับ”

พิธีกรพยักหน้า “คบกันนานรึยังคะ”

“ก็สักระยะแล้วล่ะครับ” เขายิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ “เราคบกัน **สไตล์ยุค60** ครับ”

“ยังไงเหรอคะ” เอมิลี่หัวเราะเบาๆ

“คนๆ นั้นบอกว่าถ้ายังไม่แต่ง ห้ามเกินกว่ากอด ถ้าไม่มีมิสเทิลโท(Mistletoe) ห้ามจูบครับ” เขายิ้มกว้างเมื่อได้ยินเสียงคนทั้งห้องส่งขำ

“ฟังแล้วดูลำบากในบางมุมนะคะ แล้วคุณทำยังไงเหรอคะ”

คลาร์กเอ่ยเสียงเข้ม “ผมก็แค่เอามิสเทิลโทแขวนไว้ทั่วบ้านคนๆ นั้นเท่านั้นเองครับ” คนทั้งห้องส่งหัวเราะเสียงดังยิ่งกว่าเดิม “โดนพ่อคนๆ นั้นดุด้วยล่ะครับ แต่ผมคิดว่าคุ้มมาก”

เขานึกถึงใบหน้าที่อัลเฟรดใช้แบบเดียวกับตอนที่ดิ๊กแอบย่องมากินซีเรียลยามดึกในตอนที่เห็นเขาแขวนช่อมิสเทิลโทในห้องน้ำส่วนตัวของบรูซ ตอนนั้นเขาเลือกไม่ถูกเลยทีเดียวว่าเขาควรขำหรือรู้สึกผิดดี แต่ด้วยผลลัพธ์ที่น่าพอใจ การต้องทนสายตาของอัลเฟรดถือว่าเล็กน้อยมาก แม้ว่าเขาจะรู้สึกว่าปัจจุบันเองอัลเฟรดก็ยังระแวงว่าเขาจะเล่นอะไรพิเรนอีกก็ตาม

“ก่อนปิดรายการค่ะ เผื่อเธอคนนั้นดูรายการนี้อยู่ จะฝากอะไรถึงเธอมั้ยคะ”

รอยยิ้มของซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่แย้มกว้างขึ้นอย่างเจิดจ้า

“เดทครั้งที่ 25 อย่าลืมนะครับ”

**\----------------------------**

**ณ ห้องนั่งเล่น คฤหาสน์ตระกูลเวนย์ ก็อทแธม**

โรบิ้นทั้งรุ่นเก่ารุ่นใหม่ต่างพากันจับจองที่นั่งบนโซฟาภายในห้องนั่งเล่น โดยดิ๊กกับเจสันนั่งกินป๊อปคอร์นอยู่บนโซฟาตัวเดียวกัน เดเมียนนั่งหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดที่แขนโซฟาข้างๆดิ๊ก ส่วนทิมนั่งตรงพื้นข้างๆเจสัน โดยมีทีวีฉายภาพซุปเปอร์แมนยิ้มฉายแสงออกอากาศอยู่ด้านหน้าพวกเขา

“โคตรหวาน” ดิ๊กยิ้มกริ่มกินป๊อปคอร์นอย่างอารมณ์ดี “โคตรๆ หวาน”

“รู้สึกน้ำย่อยตีเลยว่ะ” เจสันทำหน้าเหมือนกินของเปรี้ยวแล้วทิ้งตัวนอนเกยทับตักดิ๊ก

“เจิดจ้าเกินไปแล้ว..” ทิมเอามือก่ายหน้าผากข้างหนึ่ง อีกข้างคว้าแก้วกาแฟมาบังจอ

“เป็นเอเลี่ยนที่บังอาจมาก” เดเมียนเค้นเขี้ยวขมวดคิ้วทำหน้ามุ่ยอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

“เอาน่าเดมิ คนเขามีความรักจะน้ำเน่าก็ไม่แปลก” ดิ๊กขยี้ศีรษะน้องเล็กอย่างหมั่นเขี้ยว “ดูอย่างบรูซสิ เดี๋ยวนี้อยู่คนเดียวยังยิ้มได้เลย แล้วยังมีหนังสือพิมพ์ประกาศรักสะท้านวงการนั่นอีก”

“แต่นี่มันต่างกัน ไอ้นั่นคุณพ่อแค่ทำเพื่อปั่นหัวนักข่าวแต่นี่มันถือเป็นการเปิดเผยข้อมูลลับออกสื่อ ซึ่งมันไร้ความเป็นมืออาชีพมาก และแถมยังเกาะติดคุณพ่อเป็นปลิงอีก” คนพูดฟึดฟัดปัดแขนดิ๊กออกอย่างรำคาญใจ

“อิจฉาที่หมอนั่นแย่งตาลุงก็บอกมาเถ๊อะ”

“พึมพำอะไรท๊อดด์?”

“เปล๊า แค่บอกว่าดิ๊กไม่ได้อาบน้ำ” เจสันหยุดแสร้งสูดกลิ่น “ท่าทางจะหลายวันด้วย”

“เฮ้ย! ฉันอาบแล้วนะ!”

“เกรย์สัน...”

“เดี๋ยวก่อน!” ทิมเอ่ยขึ้นเสียงดัง ดวงตาที่ง่วงงุนเมื่อครู่กระจ่างชัดและจ้องไปยังข้อมือซ้ายของเดเมียนด้วยความตกตะลึง “เดเมียน ที่ข้อมือ..!”

คนโดนทักยกคิ้วขึ้นแล้วยกข้อมือซ้ายขึ้นมอง

“...” ดวงตากลมๆ ของเด็กหนุ่มเบิกกว้าง

“อย่าบอกนะว่า!” ดิ๊กกระเด้งพรวดจนเจสันร่วงกลิ้งไปนอนโอดครวญกับพื้น “ขอดูหน่อย!”

“อย่าเข้ามานะ!” เดเมียนหน้าซีดเผือดรีบปิดข้อมือซ้ายแล้วกระโดดถอยห่างจากทุกคนทันที

“มันไม่แย่ขนาดนั้นหรอกมั้งเดเมียน”

“หยุดอยู่ตรงนั้นเลยเดร๊ก” เด็กหนุ่มชี้หน้าทิมเอ่ยเสียงเขียวแล้วรีบวิ่งออกไปจากห้องนั่งเล่นราวสายลม “อัลเฟรด!”

“เดมิขอดูหน่อย!”

“ _ **อัลเฟรด!!!**_ ”

**\----------------------------**

**ณ ถ้ำค้างคาว คฤหาสน์ตระกูลเวนย์ ก็อทแธม**

บรูซเงยหน้าขึ้นจากแป้นพิมพ์แบทคอมพิวเตอร์แล้วเลิกคิ้ว

‘สงสัยมีใครเล่นอะไรตามเคยล่ะมั้ง”

เขาพยักไหล่อย่างไม่ใส่ใจ เพราะแม้ว่าเด็กๆ บ้านนี้จะเล่นอะไรแปลกๆ ไปบ้างบางทีแต่เขาโชคดีหน่อยที่เด็กๆ นั้นยังมีความเกรงใจอัลเฟรดอยู่ดังนั้นเขาจึงเอาหูไปนาเอานาไปไร่เสียส่วนใหญ่ แถมเขาคิดว่าตอนนี้การเลิกสนใจเป็นคำตอบที่ดีที่สุด

เพราะว่ามีบางอย่างน่าสนใจกว่าเยอะ

“ถ้านายยังไม่รีบออกมาอีก ฉันจะเอามิสเทิลโทในห้องนอนไปทิ้งให้หมดนะคลาร์ก”

ฉับพลันที่เขาพูดจบ เสียงมวลอากาศเคลื่อนไหวอย่างรวดเร็วก็ดังขึ้นตามด้วยการปรากฏตัวของคลาร์ก เคนท์ในชุดสูทสไคล์ฮิปเตอร์ที่แต่งออกมาแล้วพลาดท่าอย่างน่าอนาถ(สูทเหลืองตุ่นๆ กับเนคไทเขียวลายสับปะรด? เอาจริง? คลาร์ก?) กับแว่นกรอบหนาที่เขารู้สึกเกะกะตาทุกครั้งเมื่อใบหน้าของพวกเขาใกล้กัน

คลาร์กโน้มตัวเข้ามาแล้วประทับริมฝีปากตรงแก้มเขาแล้วยิ้มกริ่ม “คุณไม่ทำหรอก”

“หึ”

บรูซเบนหน้ากลับไปยังหน้าจอคอมทำเป็นไม่สนใจทั้งๆที่รอยยิ้มของคลาร์กที่เขาเห็นในหางตาทำให้เขารู้สึกร้อนๆ หนาวๆ แปลกๆ ขึ้นทุกที

“คุณก็รู้ ถึงผมจะอ่านใจไม่ได้ก็จริง” มนุษย์ต่างดาวในชุดสูท(เห่ยๆ)ทาบแผงอกกับแผ่นหลังของเขาและโอบกอดเขาไว้ก่อนจะกระซิบข้างหูของเขาเบาๆ “แต่ผมก็พอจะรู้นะว่าคุณเองก็ไม่ได้รังเกียจมิสเทิลโทหรอก”

“ก็ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธ”

คลาร์กหัวเราะเบาๆ แล้วเลื่อนริมฝีปากจุมพิตลงที่หลังกกหูของเขา “ผมรู้คุณเวนย์”

“คลาร์ก” บรูซส่งเสียงเตือนดุๆ

“ครับๆ เข้าใจแล้วๆ” คลาร์กยอมปล่อยเขาไปแต่โดยดี แต่ไม่วายหอมแก้มอีกข้างของเขาด้วยSuper-Speedอีกรอบแล้วฉีกยิ้มสไตล์เด็กหนุ่มให้เขา “ ‘บ้านนี้เยาวชนเยอะ มีอะไรต้องทำอย่างมีกิจจะลักษณะ’ แต่บรูซ..อาทิตย์นี้เราเพิ่งได้เห็นหน้ากันเองนะครับ”

ใบหน้าหงอยๆ ของซุปเปอร์แมนในคราบหนุ่มแคนซัสทำเอาเขาอดถอนหายใจแล้วหันไปกอดอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ ซึ่งคลาร์กรีบกอดเขาด้วยอารมณ์ที่ดีขึ้นทันตา

“โอเค” เขาปิดคอมพิวเตอร์

“โอเค?” คลาร์กทำหน้างง

“ไปหาที่คุยกันอย่างเป็นกิจจะลักษณะกันคลาร์ก” บรูซหันหน้ามามองคลาร์กแล้วขมวดคิ้ว “อยากถามเกี่ยวกับเนื้อหาในการสัมภาษณ์ของซุปเปอร์แมนในรายการเมื่อครู่ด้วย”

“ผมก็อยากถามเรื่อง _คลาร์กคนของสื่อที่แสนดี_ บนหน้าหนึ่งหนังสือพิมพ์เหมือนกันครับ คุณรู้รึเปล่าว่าการที่ถูกโลอิสตามหายใจรดต้นคอมันน่าขนลุกขนาดไหน มันยิ่งกว่า-“ คลาร์กชะงักก่อนจะร้องโอดครวญในลำคออย่างหัวเสีย บรูซเลิกคิ้ว “ลูเธอร์ส่งคนไปบุกS.T.A.R. Lab ครับ”

เขาพยักหน้าอย่างเข้าใจ “ไปก่อนก็ได้”

คลาร์กเปลี่ยนมาอยู่ในชุดยูนิฟอร์มอย่างรวดเร็วแล้วจุมพิตหน้าผากเขาทีนึง “มาให้ผมชวนคุณไปคุยเรื่องหมั้นที่คุณบอกไว้ในข่าวศุกร์นี้ ห้ามหนีนะครับ”

แล้วซุปเปอร์แมนก็บินหายไป ส่วนบรูซนั้น...ยืนเงิบ

‘งานเข้าแล้วสิเรา’

**\----------------------------**

**ณ บ้านตระกูลเคนท์ สมอลวิลล์**

“ _ฮัดชิ้ว! ฮัดชิ้ว!_ ” มาร์ธ่าปิดปากปิดจมูกแล้วกระพริบตาปริบๆ “ตายจริง สงสัยมีคนคิดถึงแน่ๆ เลย”

เมื่อคุณแม่ตระกูลเคนท์พึมพำจบดวงตาของเธอก็ไปสะดุดกับหนังสือพิมพ์ที่เธอแน่ใจว่าคลาร์กเอามาวางทิ้งไว้บนโต๊ะอาหารเมื่อเช้านี้กับมือ จากนั้นเธอก็ฉีกยิ้มเดินฮัมเพลงออกไปทางหลังบ้านเนื้อหาประมาณลูกเขยกับหลานๆ อย่างอารมณ์ดี

**\----------------------------**

**พาดหัวข่าวหน้าหนึ่ง Gotham Gazette**

**“เจ้าชายแห่งก็อทแธมกำลังจะมีคู่หมั้น! แถมคู่หมั้นเป็นผู้ชาย!”**  
       บอกลาไปอีกรายกับหนึ่งในชายที่ถูกหมายปองมากที่สุดในโลก - วิกกี้ เวล

จากการสัมภาษณ์งานธุรกิจพาไปสู่ข่าวที่ช็อกสนั่นก็อทแธม เมื่อบรูซ เวนย์ (CEO ของ Wayne Enterprises)เจ้าชายเพลย์บอยแห่งก็อทแธมได้เผยข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับคนรักและการวางแผนหมั้นหมายที่ไม่คาดฝันขึ้น “ผมเป็นคนโรแมนติกและใส่ใจในคนรักมากกว่าที่ใครหลายๆ คนคิดนะ เพราะงั้นผมคงไปเดทต่อกับใครอีกไม่ได้แล้ว อีกอย่างคนๆ นั้นถึงจะแสนดีแต่ก็ออกจะขี้หึงด้วยเพราะงั้นจะให้ผม- อุ๊บ! ขอโทษนะคลาร์ก”คุณเวนย์ได้กล่าวไว้ หลังจากการสัมภาษณ์เพิ่มเติมทำให้ทราบว่าคุณเวนย์และคนรักได้คบกันลับๆ กว่า 2 ปีแล้ว และแผนขั้นถัดไปคือการหมั้นหมาย คุณเวนย์ได้กล่าวเพิ่มเติมว่า “เขาเป็นคู่ชีวิตของผมวิกกี้ จริงๆ ผมอยากจะเซอร์ไพรซ์เขานะ คุณว่าแหวนเพชรดีมั้ย เอ หรือพลอยหรือหินสีดี ไม่เอาสีเขียวเป็นพอ สีน้ำเงินน่าจะเหมาะกับเขานะ ฉลองครบรอบวันที่จับมือกันครั้งแรกควบๆ กับขอหมั้นไปเลย” หลังจากนั้นคุณเวนย์ก็ไปขอกำลังใจจากชาวก็อทแธมเพื่ออวยพรให้เขาโชคดีกับความรักครั้งนี้ และขออภัยที่ปิดบังสื่อเนื่องจากคนรักเป็นคนของสื่อ

จากคำใบ้ที่มีไม่มากทำให้ดิฉันไม่อาจรู้ได้ว่า ‘คลาร์กคนของสื่อ’ นั้นเป็นใคร อย่างไรก็ตามการหมั้นครั้งนี้ต้องส่งผลกระทบเป็นวงกว้างต่อการเปิดเผยทางเพศของคนในวงการอย่างแน่นอน หลังจากนี้เราคงต้องเฝ้าดูกันต่อไป เชื่อว่าในไม่ช้าเราคงได้รู้กันแน่นอน

**\----------------------------**

**ณ ถ้ำค้างคาว คฤหาสน์ตระกูลเวนย์ ก็อทแธม**

“คลาร์ก! กลับมาก่อน! คลาร์ก!”

บรูซตะโกนเรียก จากนั้นเสียงสายเรียกเข้าของเครื่องสื่อสารเขาก็ดังขึ้นเบาๆ บรูซจึงรีบสวมและกดรับสายทันทีอย่างเซ็งๆ แต่เสียงหัวเราะอย่างมีความสุขที่ดังขึ้นจากปลายสายก็เปลี่ยนให้อารมณ์เขากลับมาสดใส(แบบแบทแมน)อีกครั้ง เป็นเสียงที่ไม่ว่ากี่ครั้งเขาก็ฟังแล้วไม่รู้สึกเบื่อจริงๆ

และเมื่อเขาไม่ทันตั้งตัว

“คลาร์ก เรื่อง-“

“รักคุณนะครับ!”

**\----------------------------**

**เหนือน่านฟ้า เมโทรโพลิส**

“...”

เงียบกริบ หรือเขาตรงเกินไปเพราะเพิ่งจะแค่ 3 เดือน บรูซคงจะ-

“...ฉันก็รักนาย”

“หา?”

“ฉันก็รักนาย”

เสียงแผ่วเบานั่นทำให้คลาร์กเบิกตากว้างและพุ่งไปในอากาศด้วยรอยยิ้มประดับใบหน้าที่เปล่งรัศมีราวกับดวงอาทิตย์

**“เยส!!!”**

 

**\- - END - -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้วกับฟิคเรื่องนี้ ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกคอมเม้นและการกดไลค์กดแชร์เนะ และขอขอบคุณเพื่อนcharwwwที่่เอาไปแปะในทวิตให้ ขอบคุณค่ายDCที่สร้างตัวละครแบบนี้มาให้ชาวเรา
> 
> บอกตรงๆ ว่าการเขียนฟิคเรื่องนี้คนเขียนเองก็สนุกมาก ถึงขั้นเขียนไปก็ยิ้มไปในบางที พยายามยามห้ามตัวเองในบางครั้งเพราะกลัวมันจะเน่าเกิน ที่คิดว่าเขียนยากสุดคือฉากต่อสู้ แต่ลื่นสุดก็คงเป็นบทของคลาร์ก มีบางครั้งก็นั่นจ้องจอเฉยๆเพราะมีปัญหากับการจัดหน้ากระดาษเพราะอยากให้เรื่องอ่านมาแล้วคนอ่านรู้สึกดีที่สุด เพราะตัวเองก็เป็นนักอ่านเหมือนกัน เรียกว่าไฟ่ว์มากเพื่อคนอ่านและตัวเอง ลุ้นจริงๆ จนเขียนจบนี่แหละ ฟิน 555
> 
> จากนี้คิดว่าคงเขียนเรื่องใหม่ต่อ แต่ต้องขอเวลาหาข้อมูลพอสมควรเพราะเป็นเรื่องCrossOverระหว่่าง Man of steel กับช่วงหลังจากเกม Batman Arkham Series เอาเป็นว่า สำหรับผู้ที่สนใจก็เตรียมเจอกันได้ในอนาคตแน่นอน
> 
> Until Then


End file.
